


Исток

by Anastasia_Draft



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasia_Draft/pseuds/Anastasia_Draft
Summary: Что было бы, если бы Артур узнал о магии Мерлина чуть раньше? А была бы легенда. Канон-АУ, пост-третий сезон. После предательства Морганы Артур пытается восстановить королевство из руин, в то время как Мерлин не может найти для себя место в изменившемся Камелоте — Камелоте, где наконец-то разрешена магия.





	Исток

**Author's Note:**

> Бета *Manwe*

**Пролог**

Предательство Морганы не прошло бесследно для Камелота. После похорон погибших и лечения выживших останки бессмертной армии — армии живых мертвецов — пришлось вывозить из недр замка на телегах, доверху заполненными истлевшими костями. У постамента, на котором стояла Чаша Жизни, валялось забытое знамя королевства Ценреда. Артур поднял его мечом и откинул в сторону — без отвращения, как-то равнодушно. Историю писали победители.

На следующий же день после сражения Артур отменил запрет на использование магии. Пришедшие в ужас от такого нахальства лорды, что заседали в палате совета, сначала воспротивились решению молодого регента, но вскоре отступили. Именно с помощью волшебства Мерлин при толпе народа смог противостоять Моргаузе, и Артур и мысли не допускал, чтобы замять подобное — это было бесчестно и глупо.

Большой зал превратился в руины. Ступали там осторожно, блуждая между обломков стен и потолка и осколками витражных окон. Разбирать завалы отправили рыцарей — тех, кто выжил и имел хоть какие-то силы. Люд из Нижнего города с трудом восстанавливал свои обрушившиеся бедные домишки. Центр города походил на поле боя. Даже после нападения Великого Дракона Камелот не видал такого упадка. 

— Ибо враг пришел изнутри, — скупо сказал Артур, оглядывая оставшееся в наследство от занемогшего отца царство. Он понимал, что тот уже не восстановится после предательства пусть и столько лет скрываемой, но нежно любимой дочери. И хотя формально королем еще считался Утер, а Артур стал лишь регентом, не было в замке человека, кто бы не знал, что то было всего-то отсрочкой перед неизбежным. 

Из окон палаты совета были видны смотровые башни, чьи верхушки венчали алые с золотым флаги Камелота. Нещадно полоскавший их ветер летел дальше — в чудом уцелевшие после излишне дождливого лета поля, в деревушки, с трудом отбивавшие набеги разбойников, на такие зыбкие с приходом нового правителя границы с другими государствами. Проблемами, нуждами и неурядицами полнилась земля Камелота, не щадя ее молодого регента — почти короля. Впрочем, тот и не просил пощады.

Приходило время короля Артура. Близилась эпоха Альбиона.

**Исток**

Мерлин помогал разбирать завалы в Большом зале. После сражения с Моргаузой и Морганой и их бессмертной армией, когда тайна магии Мерлина выплыла наружу, Артур наотрез отказывался терпеть его подле себя, несмотря на оказанные ему им самим же почести. Не то чтобы Артур сделал это по желанию — ему больше ничего не оставалось, ибо способности Мерлина оказались решающим фактором в битве за Камелот, к тому же, признав магию законной, Артур лишал Морганы потенциальных союзников из магов. 

Отмена запрета стала грамотным политическим шагом, но покоя в мир Мерлина так и не принесла. Получив разрешение жить свободно, он оказался лишен возможности быть с Артуром. Тот видеть его не хотел, лишил поста своего слуги, выгнал в каморку к Гаюсу, игнорировал и избегал всеми возможными способами. По утрам, глядя как патруль во главе с Артуром выходит из городских ворот, Мерлин думал, что с ума сойдет от беспокойства, но спустя пару мгновений плевал на все и мчался следом. Моргана будет мстить — он знал это. Как он мог оставить Артура одного, особенно сейчас, когда магию можно было практиковать открыто? 

К обеду патруль вместе с их невидимым стражем возвращался в Камелот, потом Артур с лордами запирался в палатах совета, куда на днях Мерлин перенес Круглый стол, и не выходил до самого вечера. Прислуживали Артуру дворцовые слуги, каждый день кто-то новый, и оттого Мерлину стало чуточку легче. 

— Почему бы тебе не разобраться со всем с помощью магии? — проворчал Гвейн, стряхивая со своей густой шевелюры каменную крошку.

Мерлин с удовольствием выпрямился. Они работали с утра, разбирая камни поменьше руками, складывая их вместе и вывозя на телегах, сметая стекло и вычищая пыль.

— Я разберусь магией с глыбами побольше — надо будет восстановить потолок и стены, — пожал плечами Мерлин. — К тому же здесь полным-полно мусора, который легче убрать вручную.

— Легче руками, чем колдовством? — удивился Гвейн.

Мерлин кивнул:

— Да. Здесь слишком много всего, чтобы я возился с каждым камнем по отдельности. Не расстраивайся: я зачаровал телеги и несколько метел, справимся к концу недели. Свод я поправлю, окнами займется стекольщик.

— Но разве… — Гвейн осекся и улыбнулся своей бестолковой широкой улыбкой. — Я думал, можно сказать пару слов, взмахнуть рукой и настроить замков по всему Камелоту.

— Хотелось бы, — рассмеялся Мерлин, — но это не так. Я не знаю сути каждой вещи здесь, чтобы направить магию на ее создание. Есть различные заклинания для каких-то определенных предметов, но еще не существовало мага-зодчего и замкостроителя, чтобы он изобрел какие-то специальные заклятия для лестниц, оконных рам и деревянных полов.

— Приятно знать, что простой человеческий труд все еще в цене, — несчастно вздохнул Гвейн, потирая натруженную спину.

— Прости, — нисколько не расстраиваясь, улыбнулся Мерлин и снова принялся за работу.

— Ну, без тебя мы не успели бы разобраться здесь до сезона дождей, — развел руками Гвейн. — Ты не так уж и бесполезен, друг мой.

— Спасибо.

Приятно было думать, что хотя бы Гвейн все еще считал Мерлина своим другом. Гаюс все Мерлина воспитывал, Гвен побаивалась его и избегала, пытаясь примириться с предательством Морганы, Ланселот с головой ушел с рыцарские заботы, а Артур…

Мерлин взял булыжник покрупнее и зашагал быстрее, пытаясь работой изгнать все дурные мысли из головы. В прежние времена, когда один венценосный осел был особенно невыносим, Мерлин будто бы всему миру назло надраивал кольчуги в оружейной почти до зеркального блеска. Боль в усталых руках чувствовалась как благословение.

— Он все молчит? — спросил Гвейн, когда они ушли в каморку Гаюса поужинать.

— Да.

Кусок в горло так и не лез.

— Но запрет на магию снят.

— У него не было выбора, — горько улыбнулся Мерлин.

— И сейчас он глупость творит, — возразил Гвейн. — Он игнорирует колдуна, одержавшего победу над Моргаузой. Он снял запрет, но ведет себя так, будто бы ты неугоден ко двору. Все эти напыщенные лорды, с которыми он шушукается в палатах совета, только и ждут, когда вернутся старые порядки, и не только они. Народ на улицах ждет твоего костра. Принцесса вредит тебе своими девичьими истериками. Я боюсь за тебя, Мерлин.

— Он зол. Я лгал ему годами.

— У тебя не было выбора. Ты не виновен в том, что спасал свою жизнь.

— Только ли это? Я спасал не свою жизнь, а свою совесть. Я сотворил слишком много того, за что мне стыдно.

— Что именно? Держал его в безопасности?

— И это тоже. Гвейн, — попросил Мерлин, — Я был с ним рядом три года и он ничего не заподозрил. Просто подумай, насколько это оскорбительно для Артура, учитывая, что его учили управлять людьми с пеленок. 

Гвейн возмущенно привстал, и сгоряча кинул ложку в чашку с кашей.

— Пока он носится со своей гордостью, как курица с яйцом, ты находишься в опасности! А если уж он так стремится стать хорошим правителем, то пусть не противоречит собственным решениям! 

— Гвейн, — напомнил Мерлин, — ты поклялся ему в верности.

— Я обещал ему жизнь и умру за него при возможности, — процедил Гвейн. — Но я не обязан соглашаться со всеми его решениями. Круглый стол, за который он нас с тобой обоих усадил в том заброшенном замке, означал, что каждый, кого Артур сочтет достойным, вне зависимости от крови, имеет право на мнение. Вряд ли у принцессы есть иллюзии относительно моего с ней согласия. Артур упрям, но не глуп.

Мерлин беспомощно вздохнул. Гвейн был прав — по-своему. Только вот Мерлина его доводы не убеждали. Пусть Артур сейчас и отталкивал его, что с того? Мерлин все равно был на его стороне, а иначе — какова цена верности, что дается лишь по настроению. Что важнее, сейчас, несмотря на внешнюю холодность и надменность, Артуру было плохо, и причиной тому во многом являлся сам Мерлин.

— Артуру нравится, что ты ему перечишь, — наконец сказал он. 

Гвейн насмешливо посмотрел на него, заметив, что он погрустнел, и пытаясь приободрить.

— Это еще почему? — промямлил он с полным ртом еды.

— Потому что я был его слугой три года — и ни разу с ним не согласился! — рассмеялся Мерлин.

— Думаю, твоему мнению я могу доверять, — фыркнул Гвейн, и дальше беседа их пошла легко и весело, больше не затрагивая серьезных тем.

***

В словах Гвейна была доля правды. Снятие запрета не улучшило отношение людей к магии. Даже те заколдованные телеги в результате не сократили время работы, а оставили его прежним, ибо часть занимавшихся разборами завалов людей, просто бросились прочь, завидев золотые отблески в глазах Мерлина. Пациенты боялись его, отдавая себя только в руки Гаюса. О том, что тот тоже, в общем-то, старый колдун, решено было не распространяться.

В замке Мерлину также доверяли не так много работы, пытаясь реже с ним разговаривать и отсылать куда-нибудь подальше — в одиночку почистить голубятню или выдраить полы в подземелье, где магам, как известно, самое место. В основном Мерлина подобное обращение несильно задевало: во время житья в Эалдоре он и не с таким встречался, но факт того, что вчерашние добрые знакомые и знать его сегодня не хотели, ранил. 

Наутро после сражения Мерлин зашел на кухню и привычно поздоровался с Мэри — добродушной кухаркой, напоминавшей своими округлостями бочку, — но та его вежливость проигнорировала.

— Пришел кормиться с царского стола, колдун? — накинулась она на него, — не место тут предателям и лгунам, ведьмак проклятый. 

— Я не предатель, — спокойно возразил Мерлин, заново привыкая к людской злобе.

— Годами тут шлялся и врал! На вон, — она швырнула ему на поднос чашку с подгорелой картошкой, — Иди прочь!

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Мерлин.

— Ишь чего!

Уходя, он слышал переговоры на кухне:

— В глаза ему не смотри — сглазит!

— Ты бы его так не гнала — обидеться ведь мог, паскудник.

— А ты видела как он зыркал? Порчу небось наложил. Надо на порог насыпать соль.

— И ведь пришел сюда, бессовестный! А я ведь, дура, его столько лет баловала!

Раньше Мэри разрешала Мерлину временами стянуть кусок-другой пирога со сливами, которые он так любил. Мерлин удрученно вздохнул, глядя на картошку. Куда теперь до сливовых пирогов.

— Нельзя за день, неделю и даже за месяц уничтожить то, что строилось годами, Мерлин, — пожурил его Гаюс, когда Мерлин рассказал ему о произошедшем. — Народ столько лет учили магию бояться, презирать и ненавидеть, что нескоро это из их сердец вытравишь.

— Мне пока червей жарить, как когда-то? — невинно поинтересовался Мерлин, — Потому что не видать мне нормального обеда как своих ушей.

— Не был бы я так уверен насчет твоих ушей… — абсолютно бесчестно пошутил Гаюс, не показывая и тени улыбки.

Было решено, что отныне и до лучших времен Мерлину придется перебиваться стряпней старого лекаря.

В правоте Гаюса сомневаться не приходилось. Мерлин помнил, как в первый же свой день в цитадели стал свидетелем казни человека, что не сделал ничего дурного, кроме как родился колдуном. Впоследствии, став слугой Артура после спасения его жизни от кинжала убитой горем матери этого волшебника и поговорив с Киллгаррой, Мерлин смог как-то примириться с творящейся вокруг несправедливостью и бессмысленным насилием, но раз за разом наблюдая за казнями магов, бесконечно себя винил за молчание и ложь. Он надеялся на то, что в будущем все изменится, но пока уже случившееся будущее не радовало. 

Но я все еще жив, успокаивал себя Мерлин, а значит, шанс-таки есть.

***

Артур принимал людей в палатах совета, пока тронный зал находился в руинах. После нападения бессмертной армии люди как никогда нуждались в сильном и добром правителе, поэтому к замку на аудиенцию к наследному принцу народ караванами потянулся в поисках утешения. А еще за помощью в честной дележке урожая, скота и удачных мест для торговли.

— Наша семья вела дела на Базарном углу годами! — возмущался один из крестьян, норовя отвесить другому оплеуху. Тот не плошал, уворачивался и приводил доводы о том, что, дескать, местечко это облюбовал еще его дед. 

Артур наблюдал за каждой подобной перепалкой с вежливым интересом. Кто-то посторонний не заметил бы в нем никаких перемен, но по чуть опустившимся уголкам губ, бледности и едва проступающей бессонной синеве под глазами, которую разглядеть мог лишь знающий и близкий, Мерлин понимал, что Артуру нелегко далось внезапное правление, пусть и готовили его к нему с рождения. 

Мерлин посмотрел в окно. До обеда оставалось всего около часа, но он знал, что Артур не уйдет, не приняв всех. Бесконечные очень наивные, но такие важные для крестьян споры не утихали и из-за своего однообразия сливались в голове в один большой ком. Запомнились Мерлину два занимательных случая о похоронах мертвого козла и дележки крепкого быка, который при ближайшем рассмотрении оказался коровой. 

Все бы и шло таким чередом, пока в конце приема из толпы не вышла девушка в черном плаще и не подняла весьма щекотливую тему. 

— Приветствую вас, Артур Пендрагон, — заговорила незнакомка, — Меня зовут Бригид. Я пришла к вам из поселения друидов близ восточной границы, чтобы выразить свое почтение и благодарность за снятие запрета на использование магии. Мой народ клянется вам в верности и желает вам многих лет справедливого царствования. Мы рады, что Эмрис наконец-таки открыл вам свою личность. Теперь уже ничто не сможет помешать будущему свершиться: грядет эра Альбиона, о которой мой народ грезил веками.

В зале стало глухо, словно под водой. Кровь прилила к лицу Мерлина и сразу уже отхлынула, он почувствовал, что побледнел до снежной белизны, а магия от нервов забилась под кожей, словно живая.

Артур был не готов. Он еще ничегошеньки не знал, чтобы встречать друидов с подобными заявлениями. 

Люди застыли в ожидании реакции своего правителя. Артур смерил Бригид тяжелым взглядом и все же прервал эту зловещую тишину.

— Я поступил по справедливости, — очень медленно сказал он, — поэтому слова благодарности здесь ни к чему. Я лишь старался исправить ошибки прошлого…

«… чтобы был шанс хоть на какое-то будущее» — про себя закончил Мерлин, но Артур так и не произнес эти слова вслух. Подняв глаза на Артура, он увидел, что тот смотрит на него — впервые за этот долгий месяц по-настоящему смотрит, — и не отвел взгляда. В прежние времена они часто будто бы говорили друг с другом одними лишь глазами. «Я все тебе расскажу, — умолял Мерлин. — Только спроси — и я отвечу». 

Артур снова обратил свой взор на Бригид.

— В любом случае, — его голос звучал уже не так бездушно, — я буду рад видеть тебя и твой народ в Камелоте, Бригид. Если, разумеется, силы, что ты используешь, не причинят вреда моим гражданам. 

— Вы очень добры, — коротко поклонилась друидка. — В своем поселении я была целительницей и хотела бы заниматься лекарским делом и здесь.

— Тогда у меня для тебя хорошие новости, — сказал Артур, вставая с трона, — У нашего придворного лекаря как раз освободилось место помощника. Уверен, он с радостью примет твои услуги, — он обернулся к служанке, — Проводи девушку к Гаюсу. Аудиенция окончена.

Артур поспешил к выходу из зала, и Мерлин рванул вслед за ним.

Он не собирался позволять выставлять себя из Камелота, словно ненужную ветошь. 

Артур шел впереди, быстро и широко, явно не считая нужным объясняться. Пробежав за ним пару поворотов, Мерлин понял, что потерял принца из виду.

— Вот же изворотливая задница! — ругнулся он, с бессильным гневом ударив кулаком о стену.

— Ты не имеешь права так меня называть, — послышался знакомый ответ, и в то же мгновение сильные руки затащили Мерлина в неприметный альков. Блуждая, они зашли в пустынную часть замка, посему сейчас вокруг никого не было и они могли говорить, не боясь, что их услышат. 

Швырнув Мерлина в стену, Артур сложил руки на груди. Повисло нехорошее молчание.

— Ну и зачем ты меня, так сказать, преследовал? — все же спросил Артур. — К слову, это было очень жалко: потерять наследного принца, просто идя за ним по коридору.

— Ты не очень-то хотел, чтобы я тебя догнал, — возразил Мерлин. Артур знал замок как свои пять пальцев. — Видимо, перед тем как со мной заговорить, надо было обязательно повыпендриваться.

— Это все? — поинтересовался Артур, поджав губы и готовясь уходить. — Я не намерен терпеть подобное обращение, знаешь ли. Вспомни, с кем говоришь, Мерлин.

— Прости, — немедленно сказал Мерлин. Еще не хватало упустить возможность таки поговорить с Артуром из-за банальной неспособности себя успокоить. — Прости, сир.

— Ну так…

— Ты знаешь, почему я за тобой бежал, — начал Мерлин, стараясь держать голос. — Знаешь. Сначала ты не захотел видеть меня в качестве своего слуги. Что же, ладно. Но теперь ты лишил меня должности гаюсова помощника. 

— Гаюс только рад будет, что на прихвате у него будет кто-то, кто не просиживает половину рабочего времени в тавернах, — возразил Артур.

— Это Гаюсу решать! — воскликнул Мерлин.

— Разве? И после гаюсовой отставки оставить в качестве придворного лекаря разгильдяя и пьяницу? Думаю, решать все же мне.

— Гаюс во мне не сомневается

— Зато засомневался я, — усмехнулся Артур. — Я не хочу, чтобы за ошибки плохого врача расплачивались люди. И просто не имею права такого допускать.

Слова обожгли. Мерлин всегда знал, что вряд ли займет когда-нибудь место Гаюса, но думал, что то будет обусловлено его собственным выбором и желанием быть подле Артура — в дороге, при делах, в битве. Тот никогда не выбирал слова, заговаривая о Мерлине, но сейчас впервые говорил, что не верит — ни ему, ни в него. Самим паршивым стало то, что Артур даже не врал, пытаясь сделать больнее — он говорил правду. И… 

— … ты мне больше не веришь, — озвучил Мерлин, видимо, стараясь сделать себе еще хуже.

— Да, так и есть, — просто сказал Артур, не показывая никаких сожалений.

Мерлин гулко сглотнул, облизал пересохшие губы и заставил себя говорить: 

— Не хочешь меня видеть — так и скажи, — Это был чертовски тяжелый месяц. — Просто скажи и все, я перед тобой и не появлюсь. Но я не уйду. 

— Почему? — задумчиво спросил Артур.

Куда ему было идти? Все, что было важным в его жизни, стояло сейчас прямо перед ним и настойчиво пыталось от него избавиться.

Мерлин лишь пожал плечами.

Поняв, что не услышит ответа, Артур устало вздохнул, прикрыл глаза и сжал двумя пальцами переносицу. 

— Прости меня, — все же решился Мерлин.

— Даже не начинай, — покачал головой Артур, будто бы пытаясь отмахнуться от всех проблем. — У меня нет желания слушать твои оправдания. Только не сейчас.

Злость спала с него, как одежда с чужого плеча — осталась лишь болезненная усталость. 

— Но мне правда жаль.

— Не сомневаюсь. Я тоже о многом жалею, но не распинаюсь.

— Артур…

— Мерлин, — прервал он. 

Сейчас, когда Артур был так близко, Мерлин разглядел небольшие морщинки у него на лбу и около глаз, которых месяц назад еще не было. Ему не хотелось думать, что все эти переживания — о его лжи в том числе, — так износили Артура.

— Я не хочу слышать о твоей магии, Мерлин. Я не хочу думать об этих трех годах, что ты провел как мой слуга. И тем более я не желаю думать, как ты обводил меня вокруг пальца все это время, врал и не посчитал достойным даже толики правды.

— Я не…

— Я уверен, что ты не имел этого в виду, — вдруг улыбнулся Артур, и внутри у Мерлина все похолодело, — Зная тебя, я думаю, что ты поступал как лучше. 

Лучше бы Артур ругался. Смиренная доброта и принятие резали, словно бритва. 

— Я не хочу слышать о твоей магии, — вдруг снова сказал Артур, — но мне придется. Только не вздумай мне рассказывать, как дурил меня все это время. 

— Тогда что ты хочешь знать? — боязливо спросил Мерлин.

— Я хочу понять, что это такое. И как мне быть с законом моего отца.

— Ты снял запрет.

— И ты понимаешь, почему, — закатил глаза Артур. — Все понимают. Но никто не знает, что делать дальше.

— Я помогу, чем смогу, — тихо сказал Мерлин, — Сделаю все, что попросишь.

— Конечно. Это в твоих интересах, прежде всего, — кивнул Артур, усмехнулся и сразу посерьезнел: — Ты сядешь со мной за Круглый стол, как представитель магов. Отмена запрета это только начало. Мне нужно понять, как устроить жизнь в королевстве, чтобы никто никого не ущемлял.

— Ты дашь мне место за Круглым столом? — ошарашенно пролепетал Мерлин.

Артур уставился на него с явным неудовольствием:

— Кажется, именно так я и сказал. К тому же, ты уже сидел за ним в том замке.

— Но я думал…

Они не разговаривали месяц, и молчание было в сотни раз хуже самых обидных слов, дней, напролет проведенных в колодках, и буйного, но быстро стихающего, артурова гнева. Признаться, после подобного трудно было свыкнуться с мыслью о такой милости.

— Я понимаю, — негромко сказал Артур.

Они снова замолкли.

— Думаю, тебе нужны новые покои, — заговорил Артур. — В твоих, видимо, теперь станет жить Бригид. Я попрошу управляющего привести в порядок комнату рядом со мной.

— Но спальни слуг ниже...

— Только не слуги принца, — пояснил Артур. — Ты бы и жил подле меня, если бы не сделался гаюсовым учеником. 

— Но… — хотел возразить Мерлин, но тут до него дошло. — Ты меня возвращаешь? — переспросил он, еле сдерживая улыбку.

— Да, — сухо ответил Артур, — Я возвращаю тебя. 

— Ты… — не нашелся Мерлин. Он просто не верил своему счастью.

— Спасибо, — все же сказал он, благодарно заглянув Артуру в глаза. Тот сдержанно кивнул.

— Но, Мерлин, — предупредил он, — Я повторяю: я не желаю слышать о твоей магии, если сам не спрошу, и если это не будет необходимо.

— Ладно, — покладисто сказал Мерлин. 

Артур пока не принимал снова их дружбу, но Мерлин был готов подождать. Он отделался малой кровью и знал, что в конце концов все исправит — почти все раны можно залечить с помощью времени и терпения.

— И раз уж я снова тебя нанял, — начал Артур, недобро взглянув на Мерлина, — то тебе лучше приступить прямо сейчас. Мои доспехи ждут, Мерлин. Удачи!

Артур напоследок похлопал его по плечу и поспешил уйти. Мерлин проводил его взглядом, а потом небыстро зашагал в сторону оружейной. На душе стало легче — словно дождь оросил безнадежные лесные пожары. Ничего. На выжженной земле всему расти лучше. 

На следующее утро, сидя за Круглым столом, Мерлин посмотрел на Артура, гордо стоящего на фоне камелотского стяга, и подумал, что все когда-нибудь — пусть и нескоро, — будет хорошо.

***

— К чему здесь колдун? 

За Круглым столом повисло мертвое молчание: никто не знал, как себя вести — слишком уж разношерстая собралась компания. Родовитым дворянам явно не нравилось соседство со слугами и рыцарями, еще несколько недель назад бывшими простыми бродягами.

Вопрос многих потряс, кого-то — развеселил, некоторых — ужаснул. Все взоры обратились к Артуру, который лишь приподнял бровь.

— Вы многое знаете о магии, лорд Беркли? 

Лорд явно оскорбился и продолжил, оскалившись:

— Любое знание о магии — преступление.

— Любое знание о магии сейчас нам жизненно необходимо, — отрезал Артур. — В связи со снятием запрета пришла необходимость пересмотреть некоторые старые порядки. За более чем двадцать лет Чистки знаний о колдовстве практически не осталось и мы должны быть рады любому источнику. Не могу найти лучшей кандидатуры для содействия нам, чем Мерлин.

— Слуга? — с неприязнью проговорил Беркли.

— В первую очередь он — маг. А еще он помог Камелоту в борьбе против бессмертной армии.

— И то была магическая угроза, — возразил лорд.

— И это значит, что без помощи колдовства, Камелот бы пал. Магия пришла нам на помощь, и мы должны быть благодарны, лорд Беркли.

— Клин клином вышибают, — хмуро сказал Беркли. — Мы позволим этому яду проникнуть в самое сердце государства? Ваш отец не просто так запретил магию — она опасна.

Артур вдруг улыбнулся.

— Не больше, чем опасна власть в плохих руках.

Мерлин поверить не мог, что Артур решился на подобные высказывания. И хотя имя Утера так и не было произнесено, все понимали, кого Артур имел в виду. 

Но то имело эффект. Будто бы не веря в то, что сын пошел иным путем, что его отец, приближенные короля стихли и смирились, хотя бы на какое-то время.

Вопреки перепалке в начале заседания, пошло оно немного в ином ключе. Сначала обсудили восстановление жилых построек близ городских ворот, уничтоженных бессмертной армией, что просто шла по головам. Разгорелось несколько пожаров. Люди ютились в руинах, набивались по несколько семей в один домишко и выживали, как могли. Было решено привезти камня и дерева для строительства и выделить рыцарей в помощь. В отчет о покупке зерна у Мерсии закралась ошибка. Исправляли ее битых полчаса, с боем расставаясь с каждой монетой, но Артур приказал не жалеть. О том, чтобы люди голодали, и речи быть не могло.

Лишь к концу, когда все отчеты были перепроверены, все патрули разосланы и назначена встреча с лигой кузнецов, Артур обратил свое внимание на Мерлина.

— Напоследок о новых порядках. Мерлин, — позвал Артур, — тебе слово.

Мерлин явно пропустил момент, когда ему говорили, что ему надо будет выдвигать предложения. К роли советника по магическим делам он готов был, а вот стать голосом всего магического народа — не совсем. 

Мерлин кашлянул и поднялся. А чего, к слову, он вообще ожидал?

— Необходим закон о магических преступлениях, приравняв их к любым другим — с соответствующей мерой наказаний, — заговорил он, удивив всех собравшихся, начав с запретов. — Воров и убийц не жгут заживо, вот и нас не следует.

— То мера, предписанная тому, кто использует силу не по назначению, — процедил кто-то из лордов.

— Казнокрады и насильники тоже злоупотребляют своим могуществом, — возразил Мерлин, — разница лишь в том, что предмет их злоупотребления иной.

— Огнем мы счищаем зловоние темной магии! Это очищение…

— ... которое совершенно ни к чему, — покачал головой Мерлин, с трудом выслушивая невежественный, наполненный ненавистью бред, — Огонь причиняет лишь ненужную боль. Ни к чему наказывать человека больше, чем смертью. Оттуда, как известно, не возвращается никто.

— Дело не в умерщвлении преступника, а в том, чтобы показать силу закона людям.

— Подобными действиями впору запугивать врагов, а не собственный народ, — Мерлин и сам не знал, с чего так расхрабрился и откуда пришли слова, — Верность нельзя купить страхом.

— Мальчишка! — взревел Беркли. — Не слуге учить тому, как строить государство! Не лжецу говорить о верности!

Лицо окаменело, силясь не показать гнева и обиды. Винить было некого, кроме себя самого.

— Ложью я предал лишь собственную совесть, — твердо сказал Мерлин. — А что до государства — так мне ли не говорить, как будет лучше, как не простому слуге и безродному крестьянину?

Лорды видели решения своих действий на бумаге или в виде войска под городскими стенами. Народ пожинал плоды действий сильных мира сего с собственных грядок, надеясь на их милость да на благосклонность природы. 

Беркли неожиданно замолк, будто бы довольствовавшись ответом, и Артур дал знак продолжать.

— Проверить, как исполняется закон в деревнях.

— Ты о чем? — нахмурился Артур.

Мерлин едва подавил в себе желание улыбнуться.

— Вести из столицы доходят долго, — пояснил он, — а принятые в ней порядки и подавно. Люди не верят в запрет, они думают, что это лишь уловка для поимки колдунов, или злобный слух.

— Я посылал глашатаев во все концы, — заспорил Артур, — об изменении в законах всем известно.

— Хорошо, — согласился Мерлин, — тогда лучше посмотреть, как эти законы исполняются?

Народ не верил и нуждался в подтверждении. Слишком уж часто за последние двадцать лет устраивали кровавые облавы с огнем и железом. 

Артур смерил его долгим взглядом и вдруг неожиданно покладисто произнес:

— Да будет так. — Он обернулся к собравшимся, — Собрание окончено.

Люди потянулись прочь. Словно во сне Мерлин увидел Гвейна, с усмешкой показывающего ему большой палец, и добрую улыбку Ланселота.

— Хорошо, что ты еще здесь, — послышался из-за спины голос Артура.

— А? — очнулся Мерлин. — Куда мне без тебя — я же твой слуга. 

— Слова, что ты сегодня говорил, явно не принадлежали слуге, — с какой-то особой интонацией сказал Артур. Мерлин почему-то не хотел знать, что имелось в виду.

— Кольчуга почищена и находится в оружейной, — решил он перевести тему, — Ты на плац, сир? 

— Я на обед, если позволишь. 

— Понял, — Мерлин поспешил прочь, пока не окликнули.

— Все норовишь смыться… — протянул Артур. — Успокойся. Если бы я вздумал наказывать каждого, кто откроет рот и выскажет свое мнение или пойдет против воли отца, то я бы оказался первым в очереди на плаху.

Мерлин прищурился. Артур говорил об Утере непривычно, просто нереально равнодушно и просто. Мерлин не верил этой простоте.

— Спасибо, — нерешительно промямлил он.

— Не за что, — расщедрился Артур. — А еще займись речью для гильдии кузнецов. С этими патрулями я ничего не успею.

Мерлин решил умолчать о том, что в патрулях будут находиться они оба.

— Как скажешь, сир.

Артур казался чем-то довольным, а потом оглядел его и поморщился.

— Будь добр: выбрось обноски, которые ты зовешь одеждой, и разживись новым платком. Этим впору чистить мои сапоги.

— Мне нравится моя одежда и мой платок, спасибо, — запротестовал Мерлин, — Для мытья полов в твоих покоях самое то.

— Но не для того, чтобы сесть за Круглый стол, — прервал его Артур. — Ты мой приближенный и мой слуга, а раз так — не смей меня позорить. 

Мерлин удрученно вздохнул.

— Почему ты вдруг моим внешним видом озаботился?

— Потому что люди лучше воспринимают яркие тряпки и древнюю кровь, чем разумные слова, — твердо сказал Артур. — К тому же, внешнее должно соответствовать внутреннему. 

Артур частенько смеялся над редкими приступами мерлиновой мудрости, но в этот раз Мерлину самому было над чем поглумиться, а он просто не мог. В такие моменты, он точно понимал, что не ошибся.

— Пошел прочь на кухню, — погнал его Артур, улыбаясь как мальчишка, и Мерлин лишь у самой лестницы понял, что шел по дворцу, словно дурак, с абсолютно счастливым видом.

***

Речь для гильдии кузнецов требовала знаний, которыми Мерлин никогда не располагал, да и не хотел — сколько бы Артур его не называл девчонкой, возящейся с цветочками и гнушавшейся мужской работы. Железки, коими рыцари периодически вытрясали друг из друга дурь, его совершенно не привлекали, с обмундированием для битвы он мог справляться на уровне, достаточном, чтобы обеспечить всем необходимым Артура и защитить себя, в большем он не нуждался. Зато появился повод повидаться с Гвен.

Та за прошедший месяц преобразилась. Да, устала, похудела, глаза смотрели серьезнее, но с той же теплотой, в фигуре появилась какая-то осанистость, а движения стали мягче и свободнее.

Мерлин заприметил ее в коридоре, с корзиной стираного тряпья. Он ожидал смятения, но увидев его, она лишь улыбнулась.

— А ведь город восстанавливается, — сказала Гвен, начиная развешивать простыни на веревках. О Моргане она промолчала.

Лето лишь перевалило за половину. В садах алели вишневые деревья, словно кровью окропленные; с дворцовой кухни тянуло запахом варенья. Мух на сладость летело уйма. Люди шныряли по коридорам туда-сюда, отмахиваясь от насекомых и облизываясь от ароматов. Картина вырисовывалась самая обыкновенная. Ее привычность Мерлина успокаивала.

— Да, — согласился он, — да.

— А с речью я тебе помогу — недаром дочерью кузнеца родилась, — усмехнулась Гвен. — Хоть на то гожусь.

— Ты о чем? — забеспокоился Мерлин.

— Работы почти не дают, — уязвленно сказала Гвен. — Боятся.

Никто не смел раздавать указания без пяти минут царской жене. Гвен так не могла — не могла сидеть без дела, иметь с того деньги да к тому же зваться госпожой. Глядя в ее печальные глаза, Мерлин вдруг понял, что тяготятся они одним и тем же — одиночеством. Новое положение отвадило от Гвен всех друзей не хуже, чем магия — от Мерлина.

— Они просто не смеют.

— Они боятся, Мерлин. Это не уважение, тебе ли не знать, — она прикрыла глаза. — Артур оставил меня присматривать за Его Величеством, но он практически всегда либо спит, либо сидит неподвижно. 

— Он… Он сильно плох? — тихо спросил Мерлин, чтоб кто не услышал.

Гвен замялась.

— Телом — нет, — наконец сказала она. — Что до разума…

Мерлин огляделся и повел Гвен туда, где меньше ходило народа.

— Ну так..?

На лестнице, ведущей в заброшенные покои усопшей королевы, люди появлялись редко. Они уселись на подоконник коридорного окна. 

— Он не в себе. Не понимает, где он. Иногда бормочет что-то. Гаюс… — Гвен запнулась. — Думаю, сам знаешь.

Мерлин покачал головой.

— О короле он говорить отказывается наотрез.

— Неудивительно, — сказала Гвен, и Мерлин посмотрел на нее удивленно. Она пояснила: — Утер его друг. Никому не нравится, когда в рану тычут пальцем.

Мерлин медленно кивнул.

— Он не восстановится, это точно. Раньше я надеялась, но не теперь, — продолжала Гвен.

— А что случилось? — напрягся Мерлин.

Гвен затеребила передник.

— Он не узнал Артура. 

Мерлин сглотнул, радуясь, что Артур его не видит — жалости бы он точно не простил.

— Артур приходил к нему каждое утро. Вчера отец его не узнал. Сегодня он впервые не пришел, — Гвен закусила губу, — Мерлин. Что мне делать?

— Я не знаю.

Гвен как оглохла от огорчения.

— Нет у меня нужных слов. Артур не слышит, что я говорю. Что мне ему сказать, Мерлин?

Мерлин удивился просьбе.

— Уж меня-то он никогда не слушал, Гвен, — Он взял ее за руку, — но он любит тебя. И ты поймешь, как утешить его — кому как не тебе?

Гвен благодарно улыбнулась, кивнула, и, все держась друг за друга, они затихли, глядя в окно. Мерлин знал, что она ему не поверила.

За стеклом, во внутреннем дворе Артур проводил тренировку. Рыцари метались, бились, словно проклятые. Кто-то смеялся, толпа зевак набежала посмотреть, как наследный принц выбивает цвет рыцарства, словно половик у входной двери. Ланселот боролся с Персивалем, Артур — с Леоном, Гвейн с Элианом веселили народ, сцепившись, словно медвежата.

— Все они — дураки, — пробормотал Мерлин.

Артур, бранясь, бросился разнимать Гвейна с Элианом. Те повалили его, и все втроем они захохотали.

Мерлин посмотрел на Гвен. Та глядела в окно так нежно, что было неловко при этом присутствовать. 

Мерлин спрятал улыбку.

***

Комната, куда его определил Артур, была чуть больше той, что он занимал у Гаюса, да и обставлена лучше, а потолки — выше. Гаюс, забивший сначала тревогу при появлении Бригид, отнесся к ней со всем уважением, когда Мерлин объяснил наставнику, что да как, и отпустил его будто бы даже без сожалений. Мерлину и самому было не жаль: лекарское ремесло за три года он узнал достаточно, чтобы помочь случись что срочное, а в сочетании с его магией, иного больше и не требовалось. Настойкам и отварам же Мерлин предпочел колдовские зелья, что варил сам с превеликим удовольствием, используя рецепты из волшебной книги. Его новое жилище сразу наполнилось запахом душицы и шалфея, у камина рядами на просушку висели пучки всякой нужной травы.

Несмотря на трения на первом заседании, следующие собрания Круглого стола проходили тихо. Замечания Беркли и других лордов Мерлина не трогали. Через несколько недель он освоился и даже высказывался по вопросам, не связанным с магией, — о застройке Нижнего города или распределении урожая. 

Почувствовав, что положение Мерлина укрепилось, в замке относиться к нему стали лучше, вернее — терпимее. Швея даже помогла с новой курткой, которой довольный Артур дал добро.

— Не висели бы еще так штаны на твоей тощей заднице, и было бы все совсем хорошо, — добавил он, — Но не будем загадывать невозможное. 

Отношения между ними сложились… странные. Артур вел себя так, будто бы ничего не случилось, Мерлин помнил о своем обещании не резать по живому. Иногда ему казалось, будто бы он едет крышей, но всегда находилось нечто такое, что возвращало его к реальности.

Шаги Артура за стеной, что не спал до глубокой ночи. Неловкие паузы. Мертвый взгляд Артура в день, когда он таки осмелился вновь посетить отца. 

Они спасались рутиной. 

Мерлин будил его всегда чуть позже, чем следовало, давая поспать подольше. Чистил кольчугу до зеркального блеска. Ни разу не опоздал с завтраками, обедами и ужинами, иногда чуть ли не насильно впихивая в Артура еду. Подшучивал над его широкой талией, вопреки тому, что все артуровы штаны пришлось ушивать. Не лез с расспросами. Часто молчал за компанию, создавая ту уютную тишину, которая им обоим нравилась. Они старались и иногда бывали хорошие дни.

Однажды вечером Бригид принесла успокаивающую настойку, и Артур из вежливости флакон принял, но поставил на стол и больше к нему не прикоснулся, по мнению Мерлина — из-за бараньего упрямства.

— А она прижилась, — задумчиво сказал Артур вслед друидке. У Бригид и впрямь все складывалось хорошо, несмотря на то, что она при всем честном народе объявила себя представительницей магического племени и нисколько этого не скрывала. Мало кто проникся ее мудрыми словами, но отсутствие боли в заговоренных ей ранах поняли быстро. 

— Да, — Мерлин сидел у камина и чистил артуровы сапоги. — Спасибо тебе.

— За что? — удивился Артур.

— За то, что принял ее.

— Разумеется, я принял ее, — недовольно сказал Артур. — Разве можно было иначе?

— Нет, но…

Зря он вообще открыл рот. Артур еще ни разу не ошибся, истолковывая мерлиновы недомолвки.

— Ты во мне сомневался, — очень спокойным тоном произнес он, — Ты думал, что я забуду свои слова и нарушу собственный же закон. Так ведь?

Мерлин промолчал — подтверждения Артуру не требовались.

— Пошел вон, — прорычал Артур, не глядя на него.

Что говорить — иногда случались дни и похуже. 

Между тем дождило и хмурилось все чаще. Наступала осень.

***

В канун Мабона на улицах нашли тело девушки. Труп был весь в синяках и увечьях, одежда — разорвана, а огненно-рыжие волосы словно выдирали клочьями. Мерлин настоял, чтобы тело перенесли в замок, обмыл его и закутал в мешковину. Большего для мертвой он сделать не мог. 

Похоронил он ее на следующее утро, выдавшееся на редкость теплым и свежим. Он практически уже закончил, когда к нему подошла Бригид.

— Хотела отпустить ее правильно, — пояснила она.

Мерлин кивнул и снова принялся за лопату. Ему не хотелось делать это магией, убийство потрясло его своей жестокостью. Виновных не нашли — горожане не терпели расспросов и утверждали, что ничего не видели.

— Говорят, она была колдуньей. Мол, пару дней назад появилась, искала работу, — снова заговорила Бригид.

Мерлин резко остановился, но заставил себя продолжать закапывать тело.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — все же спросил он, — Горожане как воды в рот набрали.

Бригид криво усмехнулась:

— А чего ты ждал? Рассказов, как люди собственноручно вершили над ведьмой самосуд?

— С чего ты взяла, что это самосуд?

— Эмрис, — рассмеялась Бригид, — не обманывай себя — ты видел ее раны. Таким образом не убивают — мстят и вымещают свою злость.

— Запрет был снят два месяца назад, — заспорил Мерлин. — Почему же раньше подобного не происходило?

— А с чего ты взял, что ничего не было? Возможно, не в самом городе, но в деревнях… Эмрис, — вдруг позвала Бригид. — Двадцать лет — долгий срок. Никто не стал бы терпеть короля, принимающего неугодные народу законы. Великая Чистка — не только преступление Утера Пендрагона, не только он один ненавидел магов. 

— Были маги, что помогали людям, даже эти двадцать лет. Да в любой деревушке на границе по знахарю!

— И на то легко закрывать глаза, если тебе хорошо, а чудеса можно списать на травы или умелые — счастливые, — руки. Как ребенка вылечить, так знахаря попросить не побрезгуют, но как мор на полях — на кого, как ты думаешь, первого подумают? Кого на костер поведут?

— Люди не знают…

— Они не хотят знать! К чему разбираться, если ясно одно: магия — это сила, а любая сила опасна! — Она горько улыбнулась. — Особенно та, что даруется не всем.

Мерлин воткнул лопату в землю и выпрямился.

— Не все рождаются в дворянской семье, однако ж за бедность и плохую кровь людей не избивают до смерти в темных переулках. Чем магия отличается?

— Люди боятся того, чего не понимают, — вдруг очень мягко сказала Бригид. 

— Это несправедливо! — с неожиданным жаром и простотой воскликнул Мерлин. 

Друидка смотрела на него почти с жалостью.

— Ты так молод.

— Я не младше тебя, — возразил Мерлин, снова принимаясь за лопату.

Закончив, он положил в изголовье несколько камней. Раньше могилы магов было принято сравнивать с землей. Мерлин огляделся — цветы уже отцвели. Из упрямства он наколдовал осязаемый морок, и у камней лег букет астр.

— Покойся с миром, — тихо сказал Мерлин.

Бригид опустила голову и еле слышно проговорила друидскую молитву.

— Я знаю, что ты права, но не хочу верить этому, — признался Мерлин уже на обратном пути в замок.

Бригид улыбнулась.

— Не суди всех по Артуру. Страх сильнее любви.

— Но все будто бы образовывалось! И законы о магии, и Круглый стол…

Его больше не шугались в замке и на улице, слушали на заседаниях и даже несколько раз позволили заговорить пару ушибов на рыцарской тренировке.

— Не глупи, Эмрис, никто не стал бы вредить тебе. Не из-за твоей магической силы, а из-за твоего влияния на Артура.

— О чем ты?

— Из-за тебя был отменен запрет, — развела руками Бригид, — Ты слуга короля и заседаешь за Круглым столом. Убийство неизвестной девушки явно не преступление государственной важности, когда как нападение на советника регента — вполне.

— Я Артуру не советник, — заспорил Мерлин. — И влияние мое явно преувеличено. Я такой же, как все.

— Нет, это не так, — просто ответила Бригид. — И чем раньше ты это поймешь, тем лучше для всех нас.

У двери покоев лекаря она взяла его за руку и, заглянув в глаза, промолвила:

— В пророчестве говорилось о вас вдвоем — и о Короле Былого и Грядущего, и об Эмрисе. Для Альбиона нужны вы оба. Не смей думать, что все люди одинаково важны — это глупость, которая может всем нам стоить очень дорого.

Мерлин поглядел на ее запястье и увидел отметины чьих-то жестоких рук и повязку, от которой слабо несло заживляющей мазью. Все сложилось одно к одному, и он все понял.

Бригид заглянула ему в глаза и слабо кивнула, подтверждая, что он все истолковал верно.

— Откуда в тебе все это? — удивился он.

— Я слышала легенды о тебе и короле с детства, — прошептала Бригид. — Мы прятались от рыцарей, уходили глубже в лес, иногда — в горы. Мы убегали, ждали и молились. Не смей все испортить.

— Я попытаюсь.

Он не мог ничего обещать.

***

— Где тебя носило? — недовольно спросил Артур, бродя по комнате уже одетый. С утра его явно что-то уже разозлило, и Мерлин решил не говорить об убитой колдунье. 

— Доброе утро, — пробурчал он, ставя на стол поднос с завтраком.

— Ты б на кухне тогда что ли еду б заколдовал, чтобы она сама прилетела ко мне каждое утро. А то мечешься по коридорам без толку, — проворчал Артур, усаживаясь за стол, откусил кусок мяса и выругался: — Еще и ледяное все! Мерлин!

Тот вздохнул. В походах Артур питался чуть ли не подножным кормом, не делая разницы между наследниками престола и простыми рыцарями, дома же любил покапризничать. Особенно, в присутствии Мерлина.

— Да что ты… — не выдержал он и прошептал заклинание. Над тарелкой поднялся дымок. — Ешь.

Артур кивнул и молча принялся за еду. Мерлин давно уже не стеснялся колдовать помаленьку в его присутствии, надеясь так примирить его с магией — не с абстрактной, существующей в указах и где-то там, — а домашней и близкой.

После завтрака Артур приказал облачить себя в доспехи и спустился на тренировку. Впервые за пару недель выдался погожий день.

— Слышал я тут кое-что интересное о вчерашней покойнице… — негромко сказал Гвейн, оттащив Мерлина в сторонку, стоило ему показаться на плацу. — Говорят, что ведьмой была.

— Откуда ты про нее знаешь?!

Мерлин торопливо оглянулся, уверившись, что Артур занят.

— Частенько бываю в трактирах, — отмахнулся Гвейн, — Там, знаешь, много болтают. 

— Не прекратишь таскаться по пивнушкам — вылетишь из рыцарей, не успев и глазом моргнуть, — огрызнулся Мерлин. 

— Может быть, — пожал плечами Гвейн, — но я не о том. Артур ведь не знает?

— Нет. О том вообще мало кто знал, Гвейн!

— А почему ты не сказал?

— Я… — Мерлин прикрыл ладонью глаза, — Не успел я еще. Только с утра ее схоронил.

— Но ты ведь скажешь ему? — не переставал давить Гвейн. — Давай сам, иначе скажу я. И он взбесится. 

— С чего бы ему…

— Мерлин, Гвейн, а ну быстро сюда, — недовольно заорал Артур. — Развели тут разговоры!

Следующие полтора часа Артур измывался над рыцарями — и Мерлином заодно, — не скрывая своего удовольствия.

***

— Ну, он все еще невыносим, — почти счастливо воскликнул Мерлин, разбираясь с курицей на своей тарелке. Он зашел в гости к Гвен, и вместе они ужинали, отмечая Мабон. В замке подобными праздниками не интересовались, но Мерлин подумывал изменить это — со временем. 

Гвен рассмеялась.

— Артур всегда такой. Ничего не поделаешь.

— Каждый раз, когда в меня летит сапог, я удивляюсь, как из него выходит такой хороший правитель, — весело продолжил болтать Мерлин. Вино приятно грело внутри, не ударяя в голову. — Нет, ну правда: он щедро одаривает милостью всех вокруг, успешно минуя меня.

То было не совсем честно, но и жаловался Мерлин не всерьез — по привычке и из-за любви к искусству.

Гвен уже хохотала в голос.

— А еще сегодня он всучил мне в руки самый заржавленный меч и заставил все утро изображать из себя посмешище! А потом поставил меня в пару к Ланселоту…

— Он тебя пощадил? — оживилась Гвен.

— Куда там — затаскал пуще прежнего!

Гвен мягко улыбнулась:

— Они просто хотят, чтобы ты мог себя защитить, ты же знаешь.

— Знаю, — махнул рукой Мерлин. — А как у тебя дела? 

Гвен пожала плечами.

— У меня все хорошо, — ровно сказала она и добавила, заметив, как Мерлин отставил тарелку, забеспокоившись, — Нет, правда, мне не на что жаловаться. А еще с недавнего времени я даже снова начала говорить с Джейн — из прачечной, помнишь? Все отлично…

Ее взгляд бездумно перешел к окну. Оглянувшись, Мерлин увидел на нем букет цветов — полевых, тех самых, что уже отцвели, и которые так трудно было найти. Он не мог не улыбнуться.

— Вижу, что все и правда чудесно, — не удержался он.

Гвен покраснела.

— Брось! — сказала она сконфуженно.

— Это очаровательно, Гвен! Неудивительно, что ты защищаешь этого венценосного осла — как тут не растаешь, когда сделали такой подарок! И как только у него ума на подобное хватило? А то послал бы меня по полям или еще хуже — к ювелиру…

Гвен, до того смотрящая на Мерлина беспомощно, вдруг зарделась еще ярче.

— Ты о чем?

— Ну, об Артуре, разумеется! — объяснил Мерлин, снова возвращаясь к тарелке. Ему стало очень хорошо.

— Да, — пробормотала Гвен, — Артур.

Мерлин посмотрел на ее растерянное лицо и решил ее пощадить: больше об Артуре они не заговаривали.

***

В ночных сумерках Камелот казался каким-то чужим. Мерлин видел город таким много раз, но так и не привык. Не привык к тому, что все вокруг зыбилось, словно рябь на воде, от дыма ночных костров; к теплу таверен и холоду запустелых переулков, к отсутствию стрекота сверчков, что в городе были совершенно не слышны. 

Мерлина зазнобило: ночи стали холодны. 

Он поспешил к замку. По пути к своей комнате он зашел к Гаюсу и помог по старой памяти с парочкой зелий — при свете свечей глаза старого лекаря видели неважно. 

До своей комнаты он добрался к полуночи и только толкнул дверь, как услышал сзади тихое:

— Мерлин? Ты где был?

В коридоре стоял Артур в ночной одежде, накинутом сверху камзоле и почему-то с мечом. 

— У Гвен, а потом к Гаюсу зашел, — растерянно ответил Мерлин. — Тебе нужно что-нибудь?

Артур внимательно оглядел Мерлина с ног до головы и покачал головой.

— Что случилось, Артур? — снова спросил Мерлин.

— Ничего. Иди спать, — бросил тот и, резко развернувшись, ушел прочь.

Мерлин поспешил зайти — в коридорах дуло.

***

Следующие несколько дней Артур был особенно невыносим: ругался без повода и каждый день приказывал сделать себе ванну. Уже на второй раз Мерлин плюнул и просто наколдовывал горячую воду прямо в артуровых покоях. В ванне Артур просиживал почти по часу, почти засыпая в ней, и Мерлин с сожалением его будил — спал тот все хуже и хуже, но пить сонные настойки отказывался. Об убитой колдунье Мерлин Артуру так и не сказал: у него и без того хватало проблем. К тому же, больше подобное не повторялось и о произошедшем быстро забыли. 

— Ты должен спать, осел. Выпей, что с тебя убудет, а? — не выдержал Мерлин однажды.

— Моргане зелья не очень-то помогли, — процедил Артур.

Мерлин медленно вздохнул. Он знал, что предательство Морганы бесследно не пройдет, но Артур, конечно же, молчал.

— Сны Морганы никогда не были просто снами. Вспомни, она предсказала твою смерть от Зверя Рыкающего.

— Я выжил, — отмахнулся Артур.

Мерлин положил руку ему на плечо.

— Ты правда хочешь поговорить об этом сейчас? Обо всех случаях, когда ты должен был умереть, но не умер, о Моргане и обо мне?

В окна бился бесновавшийся ливень.

Артур промолчал, и Мерлин поставил перед ним склянку, что принесла Бригид.

— Это просто травы, я даже их не заговаривал.

— Хорошо, — неожиданно покорно сказал Артур и залпом выпил настойку. — А ты правда можешь травы заговорить?

— Могу, — покладисто сказал Мерлин, накрывая Артура одеялом — от настойки его почти моментально развезло.

— А еще что можешь?

— Много что — ты сам видел.

Мерлин прошел по комнате, гася свечи.

— Оставь немного света, — попросил Артур.

— Так сгоришь же.

— А ты свечи зачаруй, — Артур вдруг улыбнулся, — Зачаруй же, уже можно — я разрешил, помнишь?

Мерлин зачаровал: Артур же разрешил.

***

Наутро выяснилось, что сильным ветром ночью повредило крышу у хранилищ с зерном, и его залил не прекращавшийся до утра дождь. Обнаружили это лишь на рассвете — стражники на утреннем обходе. 

То была катастрофа. Плохое лето вкупе с разорениями бессмертной армии и так не лучшим образом отразилось на урожае, но случившееся лишило Камелот половины запасов.

— Я могу помочь, — сказал Мерлин, глядя на замершего у стола с отчетами об убытках Артура. — Восстановить часть припасов, пусть и не все, но многое. Пока все не сгнило окончательно.

Артур замялся, и Мерлин надавил:

— Ты говорил, что хочешь разобраться, понять, что такое магия. Ты посадил меня за Круглый стол. Ты снял запрет. Так дай мне колдовать — по-настоящему, а не греть тебе еду и зажигать свечи. — Бездействие и ожидание последних месяцев тяготило.

Артур помолчал некоторое время, но потом будто бы собрался с мыслями и кивнул.

— Будь что будет, — решил он. — В конце концов, терять нечего.

Колдовал Мерлин до глубокой ночи, сумев восстановить три четверти припасов.

— Маг из тебя все лучше, чем слуга, — рассмеялся Артур, осмотрев совершенное.

Выглядел он так, будто бы у него гора спала с плеч. Впрочем, так и было.

***

С того дня Мерлину стало будто бы легче дышать — замок перестал наводить уныние, а Артур срывался на нем все реже. До произошедшего они поддерживали некое подобие нормальности: подшучивали друг над другом и пытались вернуться к той близости, которой им так не хватало, но все это казалось напускным и безнадежным. Чего-то отчаянно не хватало, но только сейчас Мерлин осознал чего — принятия друг друга, полностью, со всем багажом, будь им магия или целое королевство. 

Он колдовал в центре Камелота перед его будущим королем, не скрываясь и не сдерживаясь, и Артур принял это. И пусть он не знал еще о пророчестве, мощь мерлиновой силы он осознал.

Отныне они смотрели друг на друга совершенно другими глазами.

***

К середине осени Артур снова стал хмур — видно было, что его что-то грызло. На тренировке он встал в пару к Ланселоту и не отпускал его даже тогда, когда остальные рыцари отбросили мечи и стали наблюдать за их поединком — иначе и не назвать.

— Во дела! — восхитился Гвейн. — А то тут было как-то кисло.

— А друг друга калечить, значит, весело? 

Мерлин с недовольством перетащил валявшийся на дороге щит в сторону.

— Ничего ты не понимаешь, — возразил Гвейн, — Бить чучело или партнера в спарринге — это одно, а тут — настоящие чувства!

Мерлин закатил глаза.

— Сцепились они, как два барана, а ты сразу чувства!

Гвейн вдруг прекратил восхищаться и посмотрел на Мерлина очень внимательно.

— А до тебя, друг мой, кажется, все не дошло.

— Гвейн, — предупредил Мерлин, — брось, а?

Гвейн потрепал еще по плечу.

— Не волнуйся, дядя Гвейн тебе все объяснит, малыш.

Мерлин пихнул его в бок.

***

— Я ни на что не намекаю…

— Еще б ты намекал, — рассмеялся Мерлин.

Они с Гвейном сидели у него в комнате с кувшином вина и болтали. Давненько Мерлину не выпадала возможность хорошенько напиться.

Гвейн его проигнорировал.

— Но разве не нужно у самой леди спросить, кто из кавалеров ее привлекает больше?

Мерлин отмахнулся.

— Оно и так ясно, Гвейн. Гвен влюблена в Артура.

— Она так и сказала?

— О некоторых вещах нет смысла говорить вслух.

— Об этих — есть. Лучше сразу в лоб, ибо намеки в подобных вопросах ни к чему.

— Гвейн, — начал раздражаться Мерлин, — повторюсь — Гвен любит Артура и когда-нибудь станет его женой. Возможно, очень скоро. К чему все эти разговоры?

— Я тебя умоляю, никто не знает, что творится в чужой голове.

— Их чувства друг к другу очевидны.

— Тебе очевидны? Не обижайся, Мерлин, но в этом ты не силен.

— Это ты к чему?

Гвейн очень по-гвейновски ухмыльнулся.

— Помнишь Гиблые земли?

— Ну?

— А разговоры наши помнишь? Джин? Как я к тебе поближе подсаживался?

Мерлин поглядел на друга почти с ужасом. Вспомнить удалось быстро и очень хорошо — и улыбки Гвейна, и шутливую драку на земле, рядышком с костром, и чужие руки на талии, и смеющийся взгляд — так близко. У него мысли совсем другим были заняты, поэтому вместо глядящих пристально глаз он начал рассматривать небо над головой, а руки с талии смахнул — неудобно стало.

Черт.

— Не до того было, Гвейн!

— Ну да — куда уж секс, когда где-то принцесса помирает и ее спасать надо, — расхохотался Гвейн. — Слушай, я не дурак и все понял. Мне тогда скучно просто было и все. А потом мы с тобой подружились, и я и вовсе решил об этом не думать, к чему ломать то, что уже работает?

— Спасибо, — очень осторожно сказал Мерлин.

— Да не за что, друг, — Гвейн похлопал его по плечу, — Я это к тому, что мало что ты понимаешь во всех этих делах. Особенно, если они касаются женщин.

Мерлин не спорил — несмотря на редкие развлечения с девушками, серьезные отношения у него были только одни и те с Уиллом. Фрея же успела лишь в себя влюбить и умереть.

— Гвен — мой друг. 

— Не думаю, что она обсуждала бы это с тобой.

— Это еще почему? — возмутился Мерлин. — Потому что я мужчина?

— Потому что ты еще и друг Артура. У нее нет иллюзий относительно того, чью сторону ты примешь.

— Я хочу, чтобы они оба были счастливы.

— Желательно вдвоем, да? Ибо Артуру будет очень больно, если Гвен выберет не его, а Артур ни в коем случае не должен страдать, а?

— Почему ты так говоришь?

— По той же причине, что я больше не пытался к тебе подкатить, — Гвейн ему подмигнул. — Любому мужчине нравится соперничество, но думаю, в этом случае я уже проиграл.

Мерлин не нашелся, что ответить, и потянулся к кружке. Гвейн последовал его примеру.

***

Наутро Артур снова был не в духе, теперь только не ругаясь, а отмалчиваясь. Он едва притронулся к завтраку, а сейчас с хмурым видом пересматривал отчеты. 

— Скоро осенний турнир, — попытался отвлечь его от плохих мыслей Мерлин. — Всласть мечом намахаешься и снова покажешь, кто лучший рыцарь во всем Камелоте!

Артур поглядел на него исподлобья, явно не оценив его старания.

— Лучший ли? — задумчиво спросил он. 

— Кто, если не ты? Ты же наш принц, наш чемпион!

Артур как не слышал.

— Среди рыцарей много новичков. Думаешь, я смогу так легко одолеть, скажем, сэра Персиваля?

— Перси? — Мерлин рассмеялся. — Ну как сказать, все эти мышцы… 

Артур дал ему подзатыльник.

— Ладно, я тебя понял, — закатил глаза он. — Что насчет сэра Гвейна?

— На мечах ты его сделаешь. Главное, не ходи обмывать с ним победу в ближайшей таверне — с Гвейном можно запросто пропить целый Камелот.

— А что же сэр Ланселот?

— Вы часто бьетесь на равных, — честно ответил Мерлин, — но в большинстве случаев победа за тобой.

— Не очень-то умно в военном деле полагаться на удачу, — пробормотал Артур. Слова Мерлина его нисколько не веселили.

— Артур, — позвал Мерлин, отложив метлу, — не мне произносить ободряющие речи, но послушай: ты победишь. Не потому, что это правило и иначе и быть не может, а потому, что ты на самом деле лучший. 

— Послушать советников отца, так я веду Камелот в безвластье и хаос, — негромко ответил Артур.

Руки само собой сжались на древке метлы.

— Они не твои советники, — сказал Мерлин, — Не забывай об этом.

— Какая разница, откуда пришли слова, если они верны? — воскликнул Артур. — Мерлин. Я еще даже не начал править самостоятельно. Что дальше? Гражданская война?

На одном из недавних заседаний Круглого стола один из престарелых лордов резко раскритиковал практически все действия Артура за последние месяцы. Естественно, было сказано много слов возмущения и про отмену запрета, но, что важнее, говорили об отказе Артура вступать в войну между Мерсией и королевством Годвина, что разразилась из-за обоюдных притязаний на одну небольшую плодородную область на западе. Исторически и Камелот имел на нее претензии, только вот от этой затеи Артур отказался наотрез.

— Королевство еще не оправилось после нападения бессмертной армии. Я не буду вступать в бессмысленную войну ради того, что Камелоту не нужно, только из-за мнимой гордости. Быть может, та земля и родина наших предков, но я хочу защитить _свою_ родину. 

Ответ лордов, конечно же, не устроил, поэтому дебаты на эту тему продолжались уже пару недель. Замшелые истины и старые взгляды, что упорно продвигали сподвижники Утера, даже Мерлину сумели набить оскомину.

— Ты сделал все верно, и ты знаешь. Кто пойдет сражаться? Калеки и мертвецы? Чем кормить армию?

— Это я и пытаюсь объяснить на заседаниях уже битых полмесяца, — с досадой сказал Артур. — Почему ты, крестьянин, в состоянии это понять, а с полтора десятка образованных дворян — нет?

— Учатся не только по книгам, — заспорил Мерлин, — Я же говорил о том, что снизу действия власти выглядят иначе. Думаешь, кто-то из этих лордов вилы в глаза видел?

— Однако ж с ними Камелот двадцать лет процветал, — отрезал Артур.

Мерлин закусил губу. Придя к власти, Артур полностью отошел от политики своего отца, безжалостно ломая старые порядки, но подобные перемены давались ему нелегко — он был преданным сыном. Признаться, Мерлин даже удивлялся тому, что Артур вполне свободно позволял слова критики в сторону царствования Утера. Да, каждое высказывание отзывалось в нем болью — то было видно, — но сносилось с честью.

— Они привыкнут.

Артур смерил его тяжелым взглядом.

— Им придется.

— И на турнире ты победишь. Авось они после этого заткнутся, — добавил Мерлин, усмехнувшись и снова принимаясь за метлу.

— Да, — пробормотал Артур, снова уставившись в бумаги, — И одержу победу над Ланселотом. Хоть в чем-то рядом с ним я буду первым.

Мерлин резко остановился. Разумеется, еще не все. Артура раздирали со всех сторон.

— Ты и так первый, — осторожно сказал он, — Почему ты сомневаешься?

— Потому что у меня есть причины? — Артур говорил очень медленно, будто бы стыдясь. — Если бы девушку можно было бы завоевать одной лишь воинской доблестью, никто бы горя не знал.

— Гвен тебя любит. 

— Быть может. А может быть и нет.

— О чем ты говоришь? Разве не потому ты не женился ни на одной из принцесс, что подобрал для тебя твой отец? Не потому ли, что хотел быть честным? Что любил Гвен? Потому что не желал, чтобы тебя воспринимали лишь как дополнение к твоему титулу?

— Гвен мой титул в упор не видит, а должна бы.

— И поэтому ты думаешь, что между ней и Ланселотом что-то есть? — изумился Мерлин. — Артур! Отношения — это не одни признания украдкой и долгие взгляды. Вы годы ждали момента, когда сможете быть вместе. Не отказывайтесь от этого из-за временных трудностей. Ваша любовь сильнее этого.

— Сильнее чего — здравого смысла? — Артур усмехнулся, — Мерлин. Никто из нас не может перестать быть тем, кем он является. Я никогда не смогу быть просто Артуром. 

На это Мерлину нечего было ответить. Колокола на улице звонили к полудню.

Мерлин медленно отошел от Артура и отвернулся, принимаясь за уборку. 

— Ты хотел жениться по любви, — напомнил он, — Ты ее любишь?

— Любви не всегда достаточно.

— Но это важно, — отчаянно замотал головой Мерлин.

— Только не в женитьбе королевских особ.

— Ты говоришь как свой отец.

— Быть может, в чем-то он был прав.

— Но не во всем.

Артур оскалился:

— Иначе мы бы сейчас с тобой не разговаривали.

Мерлин снова промолчал. 

Артур вновь схватился за бумаги.

***

Патрули, вернувшиеся из пограничных деревень, доложили, что новый закон о магии исполняется вполне себе исправно, хоть и не без прецедентов. Услыхав это, Мерлин немного успокоился. После приезда Бригид друидов в Камелоте стали принимать гораздо дружелюбнее, и Мерлин понадеялся, что их миролюбивый нрав придется люду на границе по вкусу. К тому же, с лекарями там было худо. Совесть, мучавшая его из-за убитой ведьмы, успокоилась. Все вроде как налаживалось. 

Ну, почти. Мерлин раньше не замечал, последние месяцы он все реже видел Артура и Гвен вместе. После разговора с Артуром это просто бросилось в глаза, как бы он ни пытался отрицать сказанное Гвейном. Мерлин вспомнил цветы на окне у Гвен и позволил себе надеяться, правда, недолго: через неделю он в коридоре встретил Ланселота с цветками, выглядывающими из нагрудного кармана.

— Ты сам от нее отказался, — сказал Мерлин, когда они вечером с рыцарями пошли в таверну.

Ланселот с тоской заглянул в кружку.

— Я просто хочу ее утешить.

— Знаешь, чего стоит твое утешение? Что про нее скажут, Ланс?

Тот смотрел упрямо.

— Я ее друг — как и ты. Я не потребую больше, обещаю.

Мерлин поджал губы и промолчал.

***

Вернулся он снова глубокой ночью. Спать хотелось неимоверно: приготовления к турниру шли полным ходом, и Артур совсем его затаскал.

Мерлин уже скинул сапоги, когда раздался стук в дверь.

— Да? — удивленно сказал он.

На пороге показался Артур.

— С каких пор ты стучишь? — рассмеялся Мерлин.

— Мало ли что ты тут наколдовал, — проворчал Артур, — Ну, или пришел с кем-нибудь…

Мерлин поперхнулся — не хватало еще девушек водить, когда наследный принц за стеной.

— Тебе что-то нужно? — спросил он, не желая никуда выходить.

Артур ответил не сразу — рассматривал комнату, что за прошедшие месяцы превратилась практически в жилье ведьмака из детской сказки: с предметами магии повсюду, котлом у камина, сумраком по углам и большой книгой заклинаний на столе.

— Зачаруй мне свечи — не спится в темноте.

Мерлин раздраженно вздохнул: конечно же, дело в темноте и свечах, как же.

— Почему ты так упрямишься?

— А почему упрямишься ты? — оборвал его Артур. — К чему настойка? Все, что мне нужно, — немного света. Откажешь мне в этом?

— Ни в чем я тебе не откажу, — вздохнул Мерлин. — Ты же знаешь.

— Знаю.

Мерлин прошептал заклинание.

— Все готово.

Артур закатил глаза.

— Свечи в моей комнате, дубина.

— Поверь мне, я понял. Говорю же: готово.

Артур странно на него посмотрел.

— Все у тебя, как не у людей, — пробурчал он.

— Ну, прости, — рассмеялся Мерлин.

Артур все стоял, будто бы не решаясь на что-то.

— Что еще? — не выдержал Мерлин.

Артур будто бы собрался духом и произнес:

— Наверное, меня на тренировке сильно по голове ударили, но что-то в тебе есть, Мерлин — что-то особенное даже для мага. Я ведь прав?

— Прав.

— Тогда выбора у нас нет.

— Ты о чем? — Мерлин все не понимал, к чему Артур клонит.

— Ты мне все расскажешь. Я думал, что могу жить дальше, не зная, но изо дня в день я смотрю на тебя и понимаю — я сам хочу знать.

Мерлин сглотнул, в глазах защипало. Сколько бы он ни подначивал Артура, идиотом тот не был. Мерлин и забыл, насколько хорошо Артур его знает.

— Хорошо.

Сердце билось о грудную клетку как бешеное. 

— Тогда до утра, — улыбнулся Артур. — Будь добр выплакаться ночью — не люблю смотреть на твои девичьи слезы.

Мерлин заклинанием захлопнул за этим болваном дверь. 

***

С утра Артур потащил его на охоту. Мерлин посопротивлялся только ради приличия — Артуру явно нужно было развеяться, пусть и в холодном осеннем лесу полностью сыром от проливных дождей.

— Кого ты там намереваешься поймать? — ворчал Мерлин, семеня за Артуром, — Простуду?

— Уединение и покой, — отрезал Артур, — Правда, с тобой все это только снится. 

— Я думал, мы поговорим о, ну, ты знаешь…

— Поговорим, когда я застрелю кролика — отожравшегося за лето прекрасного кролика! — огрызнулся Артур. Лорды из совета, видимо, и впрямь его доконали.

В конечном итоге вместо кролика им досталась перепелка и очередной ливень. Мерлин тащился за Артуром, проклиная его и кутаясь в полы куртки.

— Куда тебя несет?!

— Здесь неподалеку королевский охотничий домик! — крикнул Артур, продираясь сквозь заросли с арбалетом наперевес. 

Позже, когда они добрались уже до домика, разожгли камин, обсохли и Мерлин принялся ощипывать перепелку, Артур вдруг произнес:

— Почему ты не остановил дождь?

— Что?! — ошарашенно переспросил Мерлин.

Артур посмотрел на него с явным неудовольствием.

— Ты слышал.

— Ну, — Мерлин запнулся, — Я еще не совсем с ума сошел, чтобы попытаться пойти против природы. Магия существует не для того, чтобы потворствовать чьим-то желаниям, Артур. Даже если эти желания твои.

— Ты говорил, что ни в чем мне не откажешь, — напомнил Артур, смеясь, подкинул в камин пару поленьев и уселся в кресло. — Великий Эмрис не держит свое слово?

Мерлин удивленно покосился на Артура.

— Ты знаешь пророчество? Откуда?

— Ни о каком пророчестве я не слышал. Просто Бригид назвала тебя так, помнишь? В тот самый день.

Мерлин помнил — ее гордую осадку, смелые слова и артурово почти-прощение.

Он вздохнул.

— Слова я тебе не давал, но оно ни к чему. И кстати — ты не просил меня ни о чем, так что не капризничай.

— То бишь, надо было лишь спросить? Брось, ты приказы-то выполнить не можешь.

Мерлин хитро улыбнулся.

— В точку. Но не волнуйся: когда ты будешь в чем-то отчаянно нуждаться, я тебе непременно помогу.

Артур вдруг посерьезнел. Мерлин понял, что время шуток закончилось, собрался, но следующие слова просто выбили опору у него из-под ног.

— Ты можешь вылечить моего отца?

— Я…

Он бы солгал, если бы сказал, что не думал об этом. За спасение отца Артур бы простил едва ли не что угодно. Они с Гаюсом даже обсуждали это, но пришли к тому, что физически Утер вполне себе в порядке, повредился он головой и душой, а в этом деле слабо помогала даже магия. Старая религия брала свое. Никакие силы магии и природы не исцелили бы Утера после двадцати лет чистки, он платил за кровь, что пролил, и судьбы, что загубил своей пустой слепой ненавистью. Спорить со Старой религией не было никакого смысла.

Даже в магии признаться было легче, чем говорить правду сейчас.

— Я не могу, никто не может. Была бы эта магия или недуг, но это старость и потрясения. Есть лекарства от болезней, но не от смерти.

Комната погрузилась в тишину. Мерлин ожидал злости, или отчаяния, или упреков, но когда Артур заговорил, голос его звучал на удивление спокойно.

— Я понимаю.

— Понимаешь? 

Артур медленно кивнул, не отводя глаз от огня в камине.

— Думаю, я и сам это знал, потому и не говорил с тобой об этом. А может наоборот — знал, что ничего не получится и потому спросил. Но так даже лучше.

— Что? — изумился Мерлин. Происходящее его начинало пугать.

— Так лучше, — продолжал Артур. — Что случится, если он придет в себя? Устроит еще одну чистку? Стоит ли один человек тысячи? Нет, Мерлин, ничего уже не изменится. Пусть умрет спокойно. Я не хочу, чтобы он понял, что его предали все его дети.

Сердце кольнуло. Мерлин напомнил себе не показывать жалости. Хотелось утешить, но заведомо ложные заверения в том, что все будет хорошо, Артура бы лишь рассердили. 

Вместо этого Мерлин занялся перепелкой, выпотрошил ее, натер найденными в домике специями и поставил жариться.

— Что за пророчество? — спросил Артур после ужина.

Они устроились на полу у камина с кувшином вина. За окном лило как из ведра. Они решили остаться в домике до утра.

— Пророчество о короле, что объединит все королевства Британии и создаст Альбион, что будет самым великим и мудрым королем за всю историю, а помогать ему будет сильнейший маг, что когда-либо существовал на свете — Эмрис.

— И это ты? Сильнейший на свете маг? — спросил Артур без издевки.

— Друиды говорят, что да. Но причин сомневаться в этом нет: я еще не встречал никого сильнее меня. 

— Тебя это не пугает?

Мерлин отмахнулся.

— Я родился таким. Я никогда не боялся своей силы, хотя до прихода в Камелот и не знал ее границ, — точнее того, что их практически нет, — Я не магии боялся, Артур, и не того, что с ее помощью можно совершить, нет. Но меня просто в ужас приводило то, что я не знал, почему я такой. Зачем? Что мне делать с этой силой? Отчего именно я? — он сглотнул. Вспоминать было тяжело. Руки сами потянулись налить еще вина.

— И из всех мест ты пришел в Камелот, — прошептал Артур.

— Я хотел успокоить маму: здесь же был Гаюс. А мне, честно говоря, было почти все равно. Я всю жизнь прятался, а здесь был шанс найти ответы. И не прогадал — я узнал о пророчестве. Оно о тебе и обо мне, Артур.

— С чего ты взял, что оно обо мне? 

— Больше не о ком. Это ты. Сын Утера Пендрагона. Рожденный на заре Великой Чистки. Король Былого и Грядущего. 

— Ты не знаешь об этом, — возразил Артур и отхлебнул вина, — Британия велика. Кто знает, где он, твой король.

Мерлин упрямо замотал головой.

— Это ты. Так сказал Великий дракон.

— Что? — почти с ужасом переспросил Артур. — Это тот….

Не стоило говорить об этом так просто.

— Да, — виновато ответил Мерлин. — Это тот самый дракон, которого твой отец держал в пещере под замком. Его зовут Килгарра. 

— Он напал на город, Мерлин! Какого черта ты ему веришь?

— Потому что он прав! Он помогал мне держать тебя в безопасности! Благодаря его советам Камелот еще существует!

— Тогда с чего ему выжигать половину города? Погибли люди, Мерлин. Да я сам выходил биться с ним. Что, если бы я проиграл? Он бы убил меня вопреки собственным же словам. Как ты можешь верить злобной огнедышащей твари?

— Он был в ярости! Твой отец вырезал всех его родичей, а его самого заточил под землю на двадцать лет. Он хотел навредить не тебе — Утеру. То было отчаяние, а не спланированная месть, хотя он тот еще расчетливый ублюдок.

Артур смотрел на него почти неверяще.

— Ты его оправдываешь, — изумленно сказал он.

— Нисколько. Просто все не делится на черное и белое. Ты сам сказал, что неважно, кому принадлежат слова — важен их смысл. Килгарра лгал о многом, но не о тебе. 

— Четверть города оказалась выжжена, Мерлин. Не забывай об этом.

Мерлин не забывал — то была его вина. Но в те мгновения, когда магия охватывала его полностью, он слышал голос Старой Религии — голос убитой им Нимуэ, — и видел костры Великой Чистки, чувствовал пепел на губах и запах паленой живой плоти. Он мог понять слепую ярость и знал, что Артур тоже понимает.

— Ты пытался убить своего отца, — напомнил Мерлин. — Не делай вид, что не знаешь, каково это — хотеть излить на кого-то свою боль.

Артур дернулся, будто бы от удара. Плечи его опустились. Он усмехнулся:

— Ну, в конце концов, я все же убил моего отца.

— Нет, это не так.

— Но я так себя чувствую.

Мерлин отставил кубок в сторону и лег на пол, утомившись. Он не собирался спорить.

— В пророчестве говорилось, что вместе мы создадим государство, где все могут жить счастливо. Даже маги, — мир чуть зыбился от выпитого вина — У меня не было цели в жизни, но потом появился ты, и все встало на свои места. Я всегда буду защищать тебя, Артур, и никогда не оставлю. Ничто не будет для меня важнее тебя. 

— Потому что так было сказано в пророчестве?

— Мой отец встретился с моей матерью во время Великой Чистки, — он лег по спину и повернул голову к Артуру. Тот смотрел пристально, и Мерлин ответил на этот взгляд. — Я не появился бы на свет, если бы не ты. Я был создан для тебя.

— Я не о том спрашивал.

Мерлин приподнялся и повернулся к Артуру. Тот полулежал, опершись на локти, и лица их были близко-близко. Хотелось….

— Я с тобой, потому что я твой, — прошептал он. — Тебе мало этой причины?

Артур закусил губу, и Мерлину захотелось провести по укусу пальцем — а потом губами, языком, пробуя, лаская. Они почти касались носами, опаляли дыханием друг друга рты. Мерлин не знал, как ему это вынести.

Артур качнулся вперед, захватил верхнюю губу Мерлина между своими, пососал, а потом толкнулся языком в чужой рот. Стало влажно и сладко — хорошо, так хорошо… Коротко рыкнув, Артур уложил голову Мерлина обратно на пол и принялся с удвоенной силой терзать его губы. Из горла сам собой вырвался стон. 

— Ар… Артур! — позвал Мерлин. Артур положил руку ему на щеку и начал покрывать его лицо долгими маленькими поцелуями, — Артур!

Тот невнимательно посмотрел на Мерлина.

— Тебе так хочется потрепать языком? — недовольно спросил он, гладя большими пальцами мерлиновы скулы. — Сейчас?

— Не надо, — попросил Мерлин. — Ты любишь Гвен.

— Ты этого не знаешь, — отмахнулся Артур, возвращаясь к ласкам.

— Артур! — Мерлин вырвался из чужих рук и резко сел. — Очнись!

Он все понимал, правда, — только вот не в нем, слуге, маге и мужчине, Артур должен был искать утешения. Боги. Да за предательство Артур бы себя не простил.

— Ты любишь Гвен, — снова сказал Мерлин.

Артур, до того замерший, вдруг оттаял и быстро встал. Он выглядел на редкость разозленным. 

— Все-то ты знаешь лучше других, — кинул он напоследок и ушел спать.

Мерлин не двинулся с места, пока пламя в камине не выгорело дотла. 

***

Несмотря на гнев Артура наутро и его паршивое настроение еще две недели после произошедшего в охотничьем домике, Мерлин верил, что поступил правильно. Поведение Артура это только подтверждало, хотя он и не мог понять, на кого тот был зол больше — на себя за какую-никакую, но измену, или Мерлина за отказ. Впрочем, второй вариант всерьез не рассматривался.

Они не говорили о случившемся — по понятным причинам. Мерлин себя не винил: он любил Артура, очень давно любил, но никогда всерьез не думал о подобной близости между ними. Мерлин не был идиотом и сам все понимал — и невозможность, и неразделенность, а главное, ненужность своих чувств. Он жил с этой любовью годами и ничего. Пусть иногда и ныло.

Между тем небо дождить перестало, с утра начало подмораживать. Насушив за лето и осень нужных трав, Мерлин уединялся вечерами в своей комнате и варил зелья от простуды, заговаривая их, а после одной особенно холодной и ветреной ночи прошелся по самым задуваемым углам замка, заколдовывая их для тепла. Свечи Артуру он тоже зачаровывал, хотя тот об этом больше и не просил: они вообще мало разговаривали.

Однако Артур, в какой-то момент устав злиться и перегорев, снова позвал его к себе и выспрашивал — о драконе, отце Мерлина и многом другом, пусть и далеко не обо всем.

— Дракон сказал, что Моргана станет врагом Камелота — так оно и случилось, хоть я и пытался этому помешать.

— Моргана стала врагом Камелота, потому что сама так решила, — не согласился Артур. Мерлин уже рассказал ему и про огни Идиршоласа, и попытку Морганы убить Утера. — Она сама сделала свой выбор, Мерлин.

— Я скрывался от нее, а потом отравил, — об отравлении он не особо жалел — так надо было, да и действовал он наверняка, ибо Моргауза никогда бы не подвергла сестру опасности. Но вот то, что он утаил правду, было нелогично жаль — он знал, каково это бояться себя и не верить никому вокруг, понимал, что может сделать с человеком одиночество.

— Но ты и без того давал Моргане достаточно шансов. Она предала Камелот потому, что хотела, а не из-за сказок бредящего дракона.

— Артур, он во многом оказался прав.

— Но ты не слушал его и пытался, Мерлин. 

— И ничего не изменилось!

— А как же Мордред? Ты спас его.

Мерлин вспомнил набег рыцарей Камелота на друидскую деревню, обещание «Я никогда тебе этого не прощу, Эмрис» и процедил сквозь зубы:

— Плохой пример, Артур.

Тот с раздражением откинул вилку — до спора они обедали.

— Он мальчишка! И он разозлился! Обвинишь ребенка в том, что он еще не сделал? Только из-за его имени? Обречешь его? Тебе ли не знать, каково это — когда судят за то, за что ты не в ответе.

— Артур, предсказано, что он твоя смерть. С Морганой я ошибся. Я не ошибусь с Мордредом, слишком велика цена.

Он устал от пререканий и постоянного дерганья нервов. У Артура на глазах не свершалось то, что отчаянно хотелось предотвратить — и не получалось, никогда не получалось!

— Ладно, — проворчал Артур, отхлебывая из кубка с вином, — Ладно. Думай, что хочешь, меня это не касается. Только я вот отказываюсь быть чьей-то пешкой, пусть даже самой судьбы или что там тебе наплели.

— Мы те, кто мы есть, ты сам так сказал, — грустно произнес Мерлин.

Артур хмыкнул:

— Согласен. И я — чертов наследный принц Камелота. Я не буду жить по чужой указке.

***

Как и предполагалось, за первенство на осеннем турнире боролись Ланселот и Артур. Они вышли на поле с мечами наголо и встали друг перед другом, приготовившись. Сражались, конечно же, не за славу или ради победы, дело было в другом, только вот Мерлин не хотел понимать, в чем именно. Слишком многое встало между Лансом и Артуром — ревность, какая-то преданность и недоверие. Мерлин вспомнил слова Гвейна: «Леди самой нужно выбрать». Он оглянулся: у палаток стояла Гвен и с тревогой смотрела на ристалище. Мерлин все понять не мог, за кого же она молилась. Знак своей привязанности она Артуру так и не дала.

— Я и не просил, — сухо сказал Артур, пока Мерлин возился с ремнями на его доспехе.

— И почему же? Ей было бы приятно, дурень.

— Идиот, — привычно отозвался Артур. — Не хочу ее ни к чему обязывать. Особенно учитывая то, что сражаться я буду с Ланселотом.

— И вы оба выйдете с пустыми плечами, — усмехнулся Мерлин.

— Посмотрим, — Артур вдруг посмотрел на Мерлина и хитро улыбнулся, — Или ты можешь повязать мне свой платок. 

Мерлин предельно вежливо улыбнулся и подал меч. После того поцелуя он боялся подобных артуровых выходок.

Мерлин ошибся в прогнозах — плечо Лансу ранили в прошлом поединке, и его охватывала плотная повязка. Увидев это, Артур подмигнул Мерлину и изогнул губы в кривой улыбке. Правда, улыбаться вскоре перестал.

Сам поединок Мерлин наблюдал как во сне. Вот Артур делает выпад и нападает, но Ланселот легко уклоняется. Вот Ланселот, устав работать в обороне, вскидывает меч, но Артур успевает парировать и бьет в ответ. Вот они кружат по полю битых четверть часа, будто танцуя, демонстрируя свое умение по полной, словно бы и не уставая даже. Но всему, конечно, был предел. Воспользовавшись заминкой, Артур провел успешную атаку, меч прошелся по раненому плечу Ланса, подножка, и тот рухнул на стылую землю. Толпа охнула, но Мерлин даже не двинулся — Артур бил сильно, точно, но аккуратно.

— Ты уступаешь, сэр Ланселот?

Ланс полулежал, зажимая ладонью больное плечо.

— Я уступаю, — твердо сказал он.

Артур кивнул и подал ему руку. Ланс замешкался, и Мерлина поразила неприятная догадка. 

Ланселот убрал ладонь от повязки, и Мерлин не сдержался, магия вырвалась наружу, и время остановилось. Толпа замерла, трепавший верхушки деревьев ветер затих. В этом затишье Мерлин увидел голубой платок на плече Ланса, что раньше был скрыт слоями повязки — до того, как ее порвал артуров меч.

Не платок, поправил себя Мерлин, лоскут платья Гвен. Та стояла на другом конце поля — застывшая, обеспокоенная. Что ж. Теперь у Мерлина к ней не было больше никаких вопросов. 

Он прошептал заклинание, заставив лоскут исчезнуть. Время вернулось в свое русло. 

Редко Мерлин бывал в такой ярости. Он даже, кажется, услышал, как где-то вдалеке раздался раскат грома. Магия бурлила под кожей, словно кипяток, только вот не жглась — хотела жечь других. Он поднял глаза, почувствовав чей-то взгляд — то была Гвен. Она смотрела без страха. Очень зря.

Ланселот с помощью Артура поднялся, но от сопровождения отказался и покинул ристалище в одиночестве. Толпа чествовала победителя.

Мерлин отодвинул полог и вошел в шатер вслед за Лансом.

— Такова цена твоей верности, сэр Ланселот? — прошипел он. — Кусок ткани?

Ланс медленно обернулся и отпрянул. Мерлин привык к страху, что наводило имя Эмриса, но впервые боялись его самого — Мерлина, слугу, колдуна. Странное было ощущение, но почему-то запретно-приятное.

Ланселот собрался и заговорил, явно не особо понимая, как Мерлин разузнал обо всем:

— Я верен Артуру и готов отдать за него жизнь. 

Его рука потянулась к плечу.

— Не пытайся искать эту дрянь — я уничтожил ее, пока ты валялся на земле, — рыкнул Мерлин. — О чем ты думал?! О чем вы оба думали?!

Ланселот замялся — совесть явно его еще грызла.

— Я был бы рад просто смотреть на нее иногда, — тихо промолвил он, — Служить ей и умереть когда-нибудь с ее именем на губах. Но ей нужно другое. Другое, Мерлин, разве я могу ей отказать?

— Ты обещал, что не потребуешь больше! — его трясло от бессильного гнева. — Чего стоят твои слова? Чего стоит твоя клятва?

Ланс убрал ладонь с раны и задумчиво посмотрел на собственную кровь.

— Я и не потребовал. То, что я сделал, совершилось лишь по ее желанию, — его рука бездумно сжалась в кулак, — Она хотела, чтобы Артур увидел этот лоскут. Она так боялась идти к нему и что-то объяснять, что решила, что лучше так. 

Мерлин замер. 

— Лучше так? — ошарашенно повторил он. — Так? — жестоко, обезличенно, перед всем двором, — Это бесчеловечно! — воскликнул он. — Унизить его так? Вы даже не посчитали нужным сказать ему все в лицо! Как вообще так может быть лучше?

— Мы не хотели этого! — возразил Ланс, — Мы хотели сказать ему после поединка. Гвиневра пришла ко мне в шатер и повязала на плечо этот лоскут. Она сказала, что хочет этого. Что хочет, чтобы это был я. Что я мог сделать?

Гвен. Это сделала Гвен. Та самая, ради которой Артур шел наперекор вековым традициям; та самая, которая ухаживала за Утером и видела, как Артуру нелегко приходится без отца; та самая, которую Артур хотел сделать своей женой. Которую Артур любил.

— Вы вообще, что ли, ни черта не понимаете, — изумился Мерлин. И это его считали наивным? Он рассмеялся, — Ты совершенно не представляешь, что вы с Гвен хотели сделать, о нет! Вы чуть Артура не опозорили. Ты вышел на бой с ним со знаком его почти невесты. Знаешь, что о нем бы сказали? Что он слаб. Что даже служанка предпочла ему простого рыцаря. Что он выбрал безродную девушку, отказав принцессам, потому что не мог с ними справиться. Что раз он не может управиться с женщиной, то не управится и с целым королевством.

— Мерлин, нет… — почти в ужасе начал перечить Ланс.

— Да! — почти крикнул Мерлин, — Да! Потому что они так скажут. Боги, Ланс! Ты сидишь за Круглым столом! Разве ты не видишь, как они мучают его? Все эти советники Утера, благородные дворяне, старые лорды. Они жалят его и ждут его ошибки. И они почти дождались, только вот ошибся Артур в том, что поверил не тем людям, только и всего.

Артур всегда в этом ошибался. И всегда будет. 

— Я не хотел… — все не унимался Ланс.

— Но ты сделал.

Он зашел в шатер, пылая от гнева, но сейчас… Сейчас злость ушла, и Мерлин почувствовал себя опустошенным и преданным — не за себя. Он мог кричать, метать молнии и снести ползамка, но не смог бы изменить то, что в любом случае бы произошло. Одно дело злой умысел, но глупость…

— Подумай, чего стоят твои слова, — повторил Мерлин и, резко развернувшись, вылетел из шатра. Ланс остался стоять там в одиночестве и — Мерлин знал наверняка, — терзаемый совестью. Ему не было жаль.

***

Победа на турнире не принесла Артуру покоя. К началу зимы отношения между ним и Гвен окончательно превратились в нечто пустое и болезненное, но так и не завершились. Мерлина это и злило, и обнадеживало. С одной стороны, его в ярость приводило то, что Гвен с Ланселотом так и не смогли найти смелости прийти к Артуру и рассказать обо всем, с другой же… Иногда Мерлину думалось, что, быть может, после произошедшего на ристалище Гвен одумается, но гнал подобные размышления прочь — за себя он простить мог, за Артура — никогда. 

От Гвейна он узнал, что Ланселот топил плохие мысли в вине. Гвен бродила по замку, словно тень себя прежней. Мерлина даже на мгновенье обрадовали их страдания, только вот толку от них не было никакого. Они молчали, Артур находился в неведении и с каждым днем мрачные мысли одолевали его все чаще: Утеру становилось хуже. С первым же снегом он слег и больше не вставал.

Через несколько недель после турнира в Камелот пришли друиды одной из отдаленных общин. С отменой запрета их жизнь наладилась, но ненадолго — местные жители не потерпели магов у себя под боком и пришли к месту их стоянки с вилами. Чудом спасшись и потеряв все имущество в огне, друиды бросились к регенту просить милости, и Артур не отказал им, выделив несколько заброшенных, но крепких домиков и комнаты в замке.

— Людям нужно время, — как скороговорку повторял Мерлин, утешая себя.

— Нужно, — согласился Артур, — А еще им нужны доказательства того, что отмена запрета — это не попытка заставить магов показать себя. Но, думаю, сегодняшний мой поступок был максимально прозрачен. Отмена запрета — не шутка и не уловка, это — закон. И я буду защищать свой народ.

Обжившись, друиды быстро влились в жизнь Камелота. Кто-то устроился слугами в замок, кто-то — нашел работу в городе. Мерлин днями пропадал с друидами, разговаривая с ними, колдуя вместе и учась. Он и не подозревал, как ему не хватало этого понимания, которое может возникнуть только между людьми с одной и той же страстью. Колдун колдуна понимал с полумысли, магия текла легко, словно ключевая вода. Наверное, то же чувствовал и Артур, когда встречал достойного соперника, твердо верящего в правое дело.

С приходом друидов магия перестала быть в Камелоте чем-то редким и мудреным. Мерлин старался применять ее почаще, и меньше чем за полмесяца почти все огни, двери и коридоры в замке стали зачаровываться от незваных гостей, рыцари отправлялись в патрули только лишь после того, как на их обмундирование накладывалось защитные заклинания, а целители из друидов вовсю обосновались в Нижнем городе, где заботиться о людях было некому — Гаюса и Бригид с трудом хватало лишь на обитателей замка. 

— Ты сияешь, — сказал одним вечером Артур, когда Мерлин в очередной раз опоздал с ужином, забегавшись.

— Я делаю то, что хочу, — пожал плечами Мерлин, бухая поднос с едой на стол, — Ну, то, что я всегда хотел делать — открыто колдую. Говорю с другими магами. И не скрываюсь.

Артур задумчиво вертел в руках вилку и все не ел.

— Я могу отпустить тебя, — наконец промолвил он. — Раз уж ты сидишь за Круглым столом, то не пристало тебе чистить мои сапоги. К тому же, не этого ты хотел.

— Эй! Моя работа мне никак не мешает, — он потянулся к артуровой тарелке и своровал оттуда куриную ногу.

— Говорил я тебе носить еды на двоих, — буркнул Артур. — Мерлин. Самый могущественный маг на свете не должен быть слугой.

— Должен. И именно твоим. Я же тебе говорил.

Артур помолчал, а потом улыбнулся.

— Ничего ведь не изменится, да? — вздохнул он. — Даже если я тебя сейчас своим советником назову, ты припрешься с утра меня одевать. Потому что сам этого хочешь.

— Надо же, а ты не такой уж и тугодум, — рассмеялся Мерлин и пихнул Артура в бок.

Ужин прошел легко и весело. Они привычно обменялись оскорблениями, шутливо поборолись (будто бы у Мерлина был шанс), поговорили о делах, и Мерлин чувствовал себя прекрасно — хотя бы потому, что с ним Артур не выглядел таким измученным и одиноким.

Ушел он ближе к полуночи. Уже на пороге его остановил голос Артура — удивительно ясный и серьезный:

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что ты творишь все, что хочешь, только потому, что я разрешаю?

Мерлин промолчал, изумленный, незнающий, чего от него хотят.

— Было бы хорошо, чтобы ты это понял, — продолжил Артур. — Увидимся утром. 

***

О тех странных словах Мерлин не заговаривал — почувствовал, что расспросы Артура лишь разозлят. Их хрупкий мир дался Мерлину с большим трудом, и он не собирался снова все испортить.

— Ланс все пьет, — сказал Гвейн, с интересом рассматривая мерлинову книгу заклинаний. Он зашел в гости и с интересом оглядывался по сторонам. 

— И все молчит.

Зелье в котле на камине возмущенно булькнуло.

— Люди не идеальны, Мерлин. Даже я.

— Я знаю, просто….

— Просто в твоей голове Ланс и Гвен непогрешимы, а они вон что учудили, — Гвейн привычным жестом откинул волосы со лба. — Хватит воображать людей совершенными созданиями, Мерлин.

— Я просто разочарован, — возразил Мерлин. Его выматывало это — ожидание бури, знание, что она неминуема, предчувствие скорой боли. 

— Вот и зря: люди ведут себя как люди, — Гвейн откинул безделушку, что до того крутил в руках, и направился к двери. — Нам надо выпить. Точнее, тебе.

С этим Мерлин не мог не согласиться. 

***

Просыпаться было тяжело. Голова трещала, как пчелиный улей, желудок крутило. С трудом разлепив глаза, Мерлин обнаружил, что находится в палатах Гаюса.

— Я все думаю, существует ли предел твоему идиотизму, но, видимо, нет, — послышался голос Артура.

— Что… — прохрипел Мерлин, — Что случилось?

Ему под нос сунули ковш, смутно пахнущий шалфеем. Выпив его содержимое, Мерлин почувствовал, как в голове проясняется. 

Мерлин приподнялся на подушках и огляделся. В окне дребезжал рассвет.

Артур все молчал и сверлил его взглядом.

— Меня по голове ударили? — снова попытался Мерлин. Он помнил духоту «Восходящего солнца», смех Гвейна, потом — холод заснеженных улиц, чьи-то почти неслышные шаги, то, как чутко шевельнулась магия внутри, а потом.… А потом ничего. 

— Да, — вид у Артура был хмурым. — Но беспокоиться не стоит — все равно ей не хватает содержимого.

— Я…

— Почему ты не использовал магию?

Мерлин медленно покачал головой, припоминая произошедшее: он смог себя защитить, пусть и неловко из-за вина и глупой своей беззаботности.

— Я колдовал, просто все случилось слишком быстро, — он сглотнул. — Зачем кому-то мне вредить?

Артур ухмыльнулся:

— Ну, причин, на самом-то деле, много. Начнем с того, что ты открыто колдуешь, — он выдержал паузу, — В Камелоте.

— Что ты?.. Артур, ты сам снял запрет.

Тот все смотрел, и Мерлину не нравился этот взгляд — усталый, разочарованный. 

— Мерлин, не глупи. Ты правда ожидал, что твоя манера творить все, что в голову взбредет, — совершенно не думая! — всем придется по душе? Или что за пару недель ты со своими друзьями-друидами сможешь разрушить то, что строилось двадцать лет?

— Какое отношение… — озадаченно протянул Мерлин и вдруг все понял. Осознание накрыло волной ледяной воды. Боги, что он натворил. Что сейчас будет.

— Ты знаешь, — почти с ужасом промолвил он.

— Разумеется, я знаю, что убитая пару месяцев назад девушка была ведьмой, — очень спокойно сказал Артур, — Только вот я понятия не имею, почему ты после случившегося с ней так и не отказался от манеры бродить по Камелоту по ночам. Людям свойственно учиться на чужих ошибках, знаешь ли, Мерлин.

— И не учиться на своих, — прошептал Мерлин с горечью. Стало паршиво — от собственной глупости и от того, что Артур все это время знал и не проронил ни слова. 

— Я все ждал, когда ты мне сам скажешь, — Артур облокотился на спинку стула, — но время шло, а ты все молчал. Ты всерьез думал, что я не узнаю? 

Мерлин пожал плечами:

— Я надеялся. Зря, да?

— Да. Почему ты не сказал?

— Девушке уже все равно ничем нельзя было помочь. К тому же, больше нападений не было.

— До сегодняшнего дня, — Артуру ответы Мерлина явно не нравились, — Неужели тебе настолько претит мысль говорить мне правду, что ты готов мне врать даже тогда, когда дело касается твоей собственной жизни? 

— Я не думал, что все так сложится.

Было безумно стыдно.

— Прости, — попытался Мерлин, понимая, что услышит в ответ, и не ошибся. 

— Я уже говорил, Мерлин — я не хочу слышать твоих оправданий. Почему тебе постоянно нужно делать все по-своему? 

— Тебе это нравится, потому ты меня и нанял.

Артур выглядел так, будто бы слова Мерлина делали ему больно.

— Нет. Я нанял тебя потому, что ты всегда мог противопоставить моей силе — свою, равноценную. Я мог видеть мир чужими — твоими, — глазами, и чувствовал, что ты никогда мне не поддашься и не станешь лебезить, притворяться и обращать внимание на мой титул. А ты начал кутать меня в ложь, как в пуховое одеяло.

— Ты знаешь, почему я не мог сказать тебе о магии, — возразил Мерлин. — Уж прости, но людям не всегда удается поступать правильно. 

— Запрет снят, Мерлин! Я все знаю, так прекрати пытаться осчастливить меня за моей спиной! Не пытайся подсластить пилюлю! Ты не сможешь защитить меня от всего, да и я не позволю. 

— Я защищал тебя с того дня, как пришел в Камелот, и буду продолжать делать это.

Артур покачал головой.

— Я о другой защите говорю, — он наклонился ближе к Мерлину. — Ты не сказал мне об убитой девушке, потому что решил, что у меня и без того слишком много проблем, Мерлин. Очень мило с твоей стороны думать, что я слишком устал, чтобы позаботиться о своем народе. 

— Я так не думаю… — испугался Мерлин. Медленно до него доходила нелицеприятная правда о его стремлении не ранить Артура. До сегодняшнего дня он ни разу не задумывался о том, что он своими руками совершил самое страшное — пытался действовать у Артура за спиной. Навязывал свою волю. Недомолвками, ложью и сокрытием правды рождал дисбаланс власти в их отношениях, который так унижал Артура.

— Так перестань мне лгать, — процедил Артур. — Почему ты так легко отдаешь мне свою жизнь, но не в силах подарить и крупицы правды?

— Ты не хотел меня слушать, — напомнил Мерлин, не пытаясь этим себя оправдать.

— Я не хотел слышать больше лжи. 

— Это несправедливо.

— Жизнь вообще несправедлива. 

Артур вздохнул, поправил на Мерлине одеяло и медленно поднялся. 

Мерлин беспомощно глядел ему вслед. Руки сами собой сжались в кулаки — он не знал, что делать, не представлял, как все поправить. Артур смог изменить целый Камелот ради Мерлина, а Мерлин так и не понял, что от него в ответ просят лишь доверия — того самого, которого между ними больше не было.

Артур уже взялся за ручку двери, когда Мерлин сказал ему в спину:

— Ты сказал, что больше мне не веришь. Это потому, что я не говорил тебе правды и тем самым тобой манипулировал?

Артур остановился, но не обернулся.

— Я не верю тебе не из-за лжи, а из-за того, что ты зачастую не давал мне управлять собственной жизнью. Но меня успокаивает то, что манипуляции твои не были осознанными, — он помолчал, а потом вдруг сказал:

— Скажи, Мерлин, как всеми твоими благими намерениями ты умудряешься так вредить людям?

И Мерлин не знал, что с этим поделать.

***

Мерлин думал, что Артур вышвырнет его, но тот снова сделал вид, что ничего не произошло, лишь отмалчивался. Постепенно до него дошло, что Артур просто устал и пытается сохранить в своей жизни хоть какое-то подобие нормальности. Он не донимал Мерлина расспросами, не срывался на нем и не давил на больное. Он вел себя так, будто бы все нормально, и пресекал любые попытки поговорить начистоту. 

Артур дал слабину лишь однажды. Он зашел в свои палаты в плаще, с которого еще не стаял снег, и долго стоял на пороге, глядя как Мерлин возится с его постиранными рубашками у шкафа. 

— Ешь, пока не остыло, — пробормотал Мерлин через некоторое время. 

Артур качнулся, будто бы очнувшись, и сказал просто:

— Гвиневра выбрала Ланселота. Все закончилось.

Мерлин выронил артуров камзол, что складывал, и спросил глупо:

— Ты в порядке?

Артур кивнул:

— Да.

Но он не был.

***

Мерлин не выпрашивал, что случилось — ни у Артура, ни у Ланселота, ни у Гвен. Последних он видел пару раз в замке, но не заговаривал с ними. Они выглядели испуганными, но упрямыми. А еще будто бы не верили, и хоть и не показывали своих чувств открыто, Мерлин видел — они не жалели. Почему-то этот факт Мерлина утешал.

К середине зимы отношения Артура с советниками Утера окончательно испортились. Видя их с Гвен разлад, старые лорды давили Артура своим мнением, словно тот был пятнадцатилетним мальчишкой. Тот не поддавался. Пикировки продолжались из заседания в заседание.

Поиски напавших на Мерлина ничего не дали. После, в районе города, где жили друиды, случился пожар. Огонь погасить сумели довольно быстро и дома восстановили, но осадок остался неприятный. Через пару дней явно волшебным огнем запылало зернохранилище, но Мерлин успел во всем разобраться. Магию явно не принимали и пытались скомпрометировать. На все важные постройки города Мерлин наложил защитные заклинания — просто на всякий случай.

— Девушку-колдунью убили несколько месяцев назад, — размышлял Мерлин. — Почему на меня напали только теперь? К чему ждать?

— На ведьму набросились из-за ненависти, — с хмурым видом объяснил Артур, — К тебе же сунулись намеренно, когда увидели, что магия в Камелоте укореняется. Не ты ли дни напролет проводил с друидами?

Бригид оказалась права, и признать это оказалось тяжело: не из-за гордости — из-за нежелания видеть мир таким, каков он есть. 

— Но могу тебя утешить, — вдруг сказал Артур. — Раз они решились навредить тебе, то они явно в отчаянии.

— Почему?

Вопрос, на самом деле, был риторическим.

— Потому что нападения на своих я не прощаю, — ответил Артур и уткнулся в бумаги.

Ближе к полуночи, когда Мерлин наколдовывал ванну, а Артур задумчиво смотрел на вьюжившее за окном небо, послышался стук дверь, а за ним тихие шаги и голос:

— Ваше Высочество.

На пороге стояла Гвен.

— Гвиневра, — начал Артур растерянно, — Я не думаю, что сейчас время….

Та покачала головой.

— Король Утер отходит, — прошептала она.

Пузырь воды, что Мерлин до того начаровывал, хлопнулся об пол, заливая все вокруг. Артур побелел как полотно, замер на пару мгновений и бросился прочь из комнаты.

***

Хоронили короля Утера в хороший день — морозный и светлый. Артур простоял у тела отца всю ночь и вышел из тронной залы лишь с первыми лучами позднего зимнего солнца, вышел усталым и повзрослевшим. Вышел королем. Коронации всегда идут рука об руку с похоронами. 

Артур преклонил колено, и Джеффри возложил на его голову корону. Слова клятвы эхом раздавались в тишине.

Это начало, подумал Мерлин, именно здесь и именно сейчас. Начало Альбиона, начало легенды о Короле Былого и Грядущего, начало предания об Артуре — его не сможет уничтожить время, нет. Время спасет его и будет хранить бережно. Они все исчезнут в его потоке, изменятся до неузнаваемости под пером писателей будущего, забудутся и пропадут. Но Артур будет жить. Потому что герой должен быть только один — куда там рыцарям, провидицам и магам.

— Я клянусь, — говорил Артур, и Мерлин клялся вместе с ним — за себя, за него, за то, что не будет на земле более великого короля — или Мерлин не сильнейший на свете маг!

— Долгие лета королю, — повторял зал, — Долгие лета королю!

Долгие, знал Мерлин, дольше всех живущих, дольше всех, кто когда-либо появится на свете. До конца самого мира. 

Навечно.

***

Дни потянулись серые, зимние и холодные. Несмотря на то, что уже полгода до смерти короля фактически государством управлял его сын, после кончины Утера им всем пришлось туго. Вступив на престол, первым делом Артур избавился от большинства старых советников отца, дав им землю в управление и отослав подальше от города. Указы о том он подписывал с плохо скрываемым ожесточением — морока последних недель, что повторялась из заседания в заседание, ему порядком осточертела. Следом в Камелот потянулись послы соседних государств, прибывающие с целью поприветствовать нового короля. Артур встречал их с вежливым радушием и отвечал на все их каверзные вопросы с твёрдостью. Посол Мерсии, давнишнего противника Камелота, изрядно потрепал Артуру нервы, выпрашивая об отмене запрета на использование магии и заодно проехавшись по мирным соглашениям, что заключал Утер и король Баярд — их следовало обновить. 

К середине зимы в Нижнем городе разразилась эпидемия особо паршивой простуды, от которой народ слегал целыми семьями, зачастую уже не поднимаясь на ноги. Мерлин проводил там сутки напролет, помогая Гаюсу и Бригид. 

Во всей этой суматохе он редко видался с Артуром, но то, что успевал замечать, его не радовало. С того момента, как Моргана предала Камелот, Мерлин ни разу не видел его счастливым, радостным или хотя бы хорошо отдохнувшим. Артура покинули все — невеста, отец, сестра, друг. Отношения между ними все еще были неясными и не устроившимися — изо дня в день то тепло, то холод. Они кружили около друг друга, боясь боли — и своей, и чужой. Только все начинало налаживаться, как происходило что-то, после чего все снова летело в тартарары. Артур постоянно отталкивал Мерлина, но неизменно требовал его обратно. Они молчали, злились друг на друга и еще больше — на себя. Мерлин знал, что виноват, но доверия не просят, а заслуживают. Он его еще заслужить не смог.

Мерлин раздраженно убрал волосы со лба. Над котлом вился беловатый дымок — он варил укрепляющие настойки для камелотских детишек. По комнате бродила зачарованная метла, собирая в совок то и дело падающую травяную шелуху. За окном снова мело, и луна была круглая, словно яичный желток. 

За стеной Артур тихо переговаривался со случайной служанкой. Раздался хлопок двери — Артур остался в одиночестве. Снова. 

Мерлин разлил настойки по склянкам и принялся негромко начитывать над ними заклинания. Пусть он так и не стал настоящим лекарем, но мог помочь магией.

Он не думал об Артуре, конечно же, ведь смысла идти к нему не было — Мерлина бы проперло на извинения, сантименты и жалость, и Артур вышвырнул бы его вон. 

За стеной все так же было тихо.

Он не спит, подумал Мерлин. Он не предполагал — знал.

Ветер выл, словно безутешно рыдал. Мерлин спешно дочитал заклинание и вышел из комнаты.

Пусть этот осел гонит, пусть злится — только не молчит.

— Артур, — негромко позвал Мерлин, заходя. В комнате было хорошо натоплено, пахло деревом и гаюсовыми припарками — в холода Артура беспокоило плечо, раненное Зверем Рыкающим. 

Тот сидел перед камином. Рядом на столе стоял бочонок вина и никакой еды.

Артур резко обернулся и посмотрел на Мерлина немного блуждающим взглядом.

— О. Привет, — сказал он, разобрав, кто перед ним. — Ме-ерлин, — рассмеялся он.

— Ты пьян, — ошеломленно пробормотал Мерлин. Артур в жизни не напивался: просто не имел права терять лицо.

— Ты чертовски прав, — он улыбнулся — широко и так же, как и прошлой весной, когда все еще было хорошо. — Выпьешь со мной?

— Думаю, это лишнее.

Черт. Не то чтобы Мерлин никогда не видел Артура пьяным, но сейчас, после всего…. Как же Артуру было скверно, что он решил забыться подобным образом.

— Ну, как хочешь, — отмахнулся Артур. — Мне же больше достанется. Как дела, Мерлин?

— Все отлично.

Нужные слова не шли, да и ни к чему они на пьяную голову.

— Вре-ешь, — пожурил его Артур с неприкрытым удовольствием и вдруг расстроился и потянулся к кубку. — Ты снова врешь. Знал бы ты, как я устал от твоего вранья. Почему мне все врут?

— Артур…

— Нет, не отвечай! — Артур глотнул вина, — Я и сам вон лгун.

— Ты о чем?

— Ну, я же тебя поцеловал. И вроде бы у меня даже невеста была.

Плохая, очень плохая тема.

Артур потянулся к бочонку на столе, не смог с собой справиться и чуть завалился на бок. 

— О, — выдал он, держась за подлокотники стула. — Ме-ерлин. Налей мне вина.

— Хватит тебе, сир, — вздохнул он и подошел к Артуру. — Пойдем-ка спать. Ладно?

Тот неуклюже привстал и захихикал.

— Все вращается, — поделился он впечатлениями. — Мельтешит, — он вдруг повернулся к Мерлину. — А ты — нет. Буду на тебя смотреть, и все будет хорошо.

— Как скажешь, — согласился Мерлин. — Пойдем, Артур. Тебя с утра Круглый стол ждет.

— Мне это все надоело. Я хочу остаться здесь.

— Артур. Достаточно вина, пойдем спать.

Артур глянул на него обиженно, оттолкнул его и, покачиваясь, пошел к постели.

— И опять ты все знаешь лучше меня. Указываешь мне. Кто из нас чертов король?

Мерлин прикусил язык и принялся ловить артурову одежду, которую он с себя начал скидывать — он вообще лишней ткани не терпел, а теперь злился и раздевался с особым ожесточением.

— Не уходи, — буркнул Артур, заваливаясь на кровать.

— Не уйду, пока не заснешь, — послушно отозвался Мерлин. Он бы и сам не ушел.

Он закружил по комнате, прибираясь; подкинул дров в камин. Привычная работа его успокаивала.

Интереса ради приподнял бочонок — выпито оказалось порядочно, но и не так много, как Мерлин думал.

— Мерлин, — послышалось с кровати через некоторое время.

— Артур, спи, — мягко сказал Мерлин, подходя ближе.

Артур откинул одеяло и разлегся на подушках, раскинув руки и глядя в потолок. И он не выглядел пьяным — лишь немного подвыпившим.

— Мерлин, — тихо сказал Артур, — мне больно.

— Артур…

— Но я думал будет больнее, знаешь.

Мерлин вздохнул — только с Артура сталось бы жаловаться, что ему не так хреново, как должно быть.

— Я знал, что отцу недолго осталось, и понимал, что с Гвиневрой ничего не получится. И ждал, что когда все закончится, мне будет очень паршиво. В смысле, так и должно было быть, правильно? Меня предала сестра, бросила невеста, оставил отец, обманул друг. Но все эти чувства… — Артур неопределённо повел рукой, — Все чувства, будто тень. Потому что было хуже.

Артур вдруг поморщился и схватился за плечо.

Мерлин, памятуя о старой ране, потянулся к банке с мазью и присел на край кровати.

— Поворачивайся. Я плечо разомну.

Артур послушно улегся на живот и замер, глядя на полыхающий в камине огонь.

Мерлин разогрел мазь в ладонях и принялся привычными движениями втирать ее в ноющие мышцы. Артур затих, будто бы даже не дыша, но все никак не закрывал глаза.

Мерлин молчал, боясь того, что бы мог сказать. Отнимать ладони от артурова тела было почти физически больно.

Закончив, он закрыл склянку с мазью, и Артур, вдруг резко развернувшись, накрыл его руку своей.

Сердце забилось будто бы в горле, и душа рванулась, отзываясь на прикосновение. 

— Знаешь, Мерлин, когда мне было по-настоящему плохо? — прошептал Артур, — Когда я узнал, что ты маг. И что ты лгал. 

Боги. 

Он не должен был слышать эти слова, нет, не должен.

— Артур… 

Он попытался вырвать руку, но чужие пальцы лишь крепче сжали запястье.

Артур отчаянно замотал головой, потянув Мерлина на себя.

— Как ты вообще можешь этого не видеть? — так же тихо спросил он, испытующе глядя на Мерлина. — Я лишился всего, что у меня было, но волнуешь меня только ты. Я снял запрет ради тебя. Предал отца. Он воспитывал из меня верного сына, а я из-за тебя забыл все, чему меня учили. Знал бы отец, и трижды проклял бы тот день, когда назначил тебя моим слугой. Потому что ты стал для меня важнее того, что он говорил. — Артур посмотрел на их соединенные руки и погладил синеющие сквозь кожу вены, — Важнее всего вообще.

Дышать удавалось через раз. Артур все ласкал кожу у него на запястье, и не собирался останавливаться — молчал, выжидая, но не давая возможности отступить — знал, что ее не было.

— Мы не должны, — наконец пробормотал Мерлин, пряча глаза.

О чем вообще была речь? Они с трудом уживались друг с другом последние месяцы, постоянно делая друг другу больно. И Мерлин все еще был виноват, а Артур до сих пор не простил. Еще больше все запутывать? Нет уж, увольте.

Мерлин попытался освободиться, но как-то вяло — отказ решением был верным, но болезненным, безнадежным.

— Мне все равно, — рыкнул Артур.

— К чему это все, Артур? — не выдержал Мерлин. — Ты пьян, тебе больно. Мы только сделаем хуже.

— Мне все равно, — давил Артур, — Говорю же. Делай, что хочешь — ври, колдуй, мне плевать. Мне надоело припоминать старые обиды, я устал тыкать в рану пальцем. Я сказал тебе тогда — я не хочу знать больше необходимого. Твои секреты, даже если они касаются меня, — только твои. 

Это было неправильно, и Мерлин знал — скоро им аукнется. На подобные проблемы не стоило закрывать глаза, но кого это волновало.

Теплые пальцы Артура скользнули вниз по предплечью, провели по нежной коже на сгибе локтя.

Никуда Мерлин не уйдет, хотя Артур и отступил.

Артур сел на кровати, положил руку Мерлину на щеку. Само собой вспомнилось произошедшее в охотничьем домике — снова гладящие пальцы, теплое дыхание на губах, волнение в груди, какого не было с подростковых лет. Артур облизнулся и поцеловал его, сразу глубоко, будто бы не целуя — пытаясь напиться.

Мерлин застонал и открыл шире рот, предоставляя Артуру право делать все, что заблагорассудится. Кусаться, посасывать язык, давить и ласкать, ласкать…

— Артур, — всхлипнул Мерлин, чувствуя чужие руки под рубахой.

— Без одежды все же было бы лучше, — буркнул тот.

Мерлин думал, все ограничится пьяным перепихом, в процессе которого Артур подомнет его под себя, как варвар, не дав толком раздеться, будет выстанывать не то имя и уснет, не позаботившись о чужом удовольствии. И он не был бы против — уж лучше так, чем никак вовсе.

Но Артур устроился сверху, не переставая водить влажными губами по шее, гладил лопатки, грудь и живот. Пальцы прошлись ниже живота, подразнили, царапнули, но не коснулись там, где этого хотелось больше всего. Мерлина выгнуло, и он вцепился в артуровы плечи, потираясь членом об его ногу.

— Мерлин… — выдохнул Артур, положив руку на внутреннюю поверхность бедра. Было щекотно, а еще волнительно, и в паху сладко ныло, и Мерлин бездумно продолжал двигаться, уткнувшись Артуру в шею, кусая ее, когда удовольствие становилось особенно острым, влажно ее целуя, глуша в ней рвущиеся из горла звуки. Внутри все полыхало, кровь билась в ушах, ощущения накатывали волной.

Мерлин взял артурову ладонь и положил себе на промежность.

— Здесь, — прошептал он и сорвался в крик, когда рука начала двигаться, — Зде…

Артур как-то неловко усмехнулся, а потом обхватил их члены и начал дрочить их вместе. Все смешалось — и теплота, и близость, и стоны Артура: Мерлин, Мерлин, Мерлин…

Он невнимательно смотрел, как у Артура блаженно закатываются глаза, и как движения его руки становились сильнее, отрывистее и жестче. Артур был горячим, и влажным, Мерлин горел во всех местах, где они касались друг друга. Они сбивались с ритма, тыкались друг в друга носами, пытаясь поцеловаться, но чувства неслись дальше, и все приближалось к концу.

— Мерлин… — выдохнул Артур, кончая и падая сверху. — Мерлин…

Мерлин последовал за ним, пачкая семенем их животы. Придя в себя, он уложил голову Артура себе на плечо и прижал его к себе, целуя его влажные от пота волосы, лоб, висок. 

Тот, будто бы отбросив дремоту, взял Мерлина за руку и поднес ее к губам. 

Они так и уснули.

***

Проснулся Мерлин от холода: во сне он почти скинул с себя одеяло. Артур стоял у окна, замотанный в простыню, и смотрел, что происходит на улице. 

Мерлин спешно попытался вспомнить заклинание телепортации, но не смог, идиот.

Артур злился? На кого из них? Или Артур жалел? Сам же Мерлин, если и испытывал сожаление, то лишь потому, что ни к чему хорошему прошедшая ночь не привела бы.

— Привет, — вдруг послышался голос Артура.

Заметив, что Мерлин уже не спит, он подошел к кровати и сел рядышком. 

Мерлин все понять не мог, что тот чувствует.

— Я сказал — привет, — повторил Артур.

— Доброе утро, — все же решился Мерлин, и лицо Артура посветлело.

— Ты не представляешь, насколько доброе, — ухмыльнулся он и наклонился поцеловать Мерлина, — Ты холодный.

— Я замерз, — просипел Мерлин, до конца не проснувшись.

— Я тебя сейчас согрею, — пообещал Артур.

И ведь не соврал же.

***

С изменением их отношений жизнь проще не стала. Они все так же избегали опасных тем, решали проблемы за Круглым столом, переругивались и спорили. Правда, многие из таких пререканий зачастую превращались в прелюдии, но Мерлин быстро с этим свыкся. Ладно, подумал он, мы больные и у нас обоих стоит, когда мы друг на друга орем. Замечательно.

Артур в принципе всегда был тактильным и раздавал тычки и подзатыльники направо и налево. У Мерлина даже была нехорошая мысль, что его в один момент просто бы нагнули в оружейной после очередной перепалки. Правда, по собственному его желанию.

Что хорошо, так это то, что их отношения явно помогли Артуру отвлечься от плохих мыслей. Спустя дни и недели после смерти отца и отказа Гвен он уже не выглядел таким изнуренным и измученным, и перестал носиться по замку с видом, что наводил на все живое ужас и беспросветную тоску. Он шагал быстро, но твердо, начал-таки прилично спать (в этом Мерлин уверялся лично) и вообще его будто бы… отпустило.

Почувствовав настроение своего короля, изменился и Камелот. Дышать стало легче, а колдовать — спокойнее и безопаснее. 

***

Мерлин раздавал детишкам укрепляющие настойки. Побуйствовав несколько недель, болезнь в Нижнем городе начала сходить на нет. 

— Вы ведь над лекарством колдовали, да? — спросил один из мальчишек, весь конопатый, несмотря на неласковое зимнее солнце.

— Да.

Малец засветился.

— Я тоже так могу! — похвастался он, его глаза сверкнули, и на дорожке взвился небольшой вьюжный вихрь.

— Какой ты молодец, — рассмеялся Мерлин, и по мановению его руки рядом с ними проскакала пара снежных лошадок, растаявших от прикосновения маленьких детских ладошек. Мальчик-колдун рассмеялся и ринулся прочь.

Мерлин глядел ему вслед: проявления магии в таком юном возрасте встречались нечасто. Сам же он начал колдовать, еще толком не умея говорить, но то было исключение, никак не правило.

Дети носились по заснеженным улицам Камелота, обгоняя друг друга, веснушчатый мальчишка ворожил, и на душе стало легко. В последние месяцы он слишком часто думал, что ошибался, но…

Но люди выздоравливали, землю тепло и плотно укрывал снег, а матери не боялись за своих детей и давали им возможность колдовать, где им вздумается. У Мерлина такой свободы в свое время не было.

Я ее, наконец, заслужил, подумал Мерлин. 

Снег блестел на солнце.

***

— Есть идея! — радостно огласил Мерлин с порога.

Артур оторвал глаза от отчетов и приподнял бровь. 

— Ты снова весь день на улице протаскался?

— Что? — он скинул плащ, весь усыпанный снегом. — Да. Артур. Есть идея.

Тот ухмыльнулся и послушно отложил бумаги

— Слушаю.

— Надо перестроить Нижний город, — выпалил Мерлин.

Артур посмотрел на него, словно бы тот начал плеваться лягушками.

— Я имею в виду со временем, — поспешил объяснить Мерлин, — Там слишком много людей, все живут друг у друга на головах. Оттого и болезни, понимаешь? В северной же части города есть пустыри, почему там так безлюдно?

Артур, наконец, перестал удивляться и расслабился.

— Люди говорят, что это нехорошее место. Еще до моего рождения, когда мой отец пришел к власти, покончив с междоусобицами…

Мерлин знал эту историю — почти легенду. В небе кружили два дракона, красный и белый, и сошлись они в битве за будущее Камелота. Молодой король, сумевший вырвать Британию из лап римских захватчиков, наблюдал за ними с земли. Оказавшись сильнее, красный дракон впился в глотку белому и скинул его к ногам своего властелина.

— Помни, кто привел тебя к власти, — проревел Килгарра, — и чти законы земли, что сейчас принадлежит тебе. Поклянись.

— Я клянусь, — сказал Утер, и не сдержал клятвы. Земля умылась кровью невинных, а Килгарра вынужден был наблюдать, как его король истребляет его же племя, и только оказавшись закованным в железо, понял, что время еще не пришло. Их истинный король смог бы родиться только из пекла Великой Чистки. 

— .... Это место, где белый дракон издох, — промолвил Артур. — Это место, где мой род получил свое имя, и где сразу же его предал.

Место священное почти в той же степени, как и оскверненное.

Мерлин не боялся мертвецов — слишком многих похоронил.

— Я бывал там, — сказал он, поразмыслив, — И ничего дурного не почувствовал. Земля помнит и войны, и кровь, Артур, но ты невиновен в том, что совершил твой отец. 

— Я знаю…

— И можно расширить город на север, не случится ничего скверного, я гарантирую тебе. 

— Люди суеверны.

— Прикажешь и пообещаешь им хороший паек — и они пойдут туда, куда скажешь. Эти старые дома — развалины, которые осенью восстанавливали кое-как, лишь бы пережить зиму. 

Артур все молчал.

— Все получится. Пусть и не сразу.

Артур кивнул.

— Да, ты прав, — вздохнул он. — Со временем надо со всем этим разобраться. Ладно, Мерлин, как придет весна — займешься этим, раз тебе неймется. 

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Мерлин.

— Неплохая задумка, а я-то уж думал…

— О чем? — оживился Мерлин.

Артур вдруг смутился.

— Ну, ты вон с детьми возишься. Я и решил, что ты хочешь сирот-магов подбирать и учить. 

Мерлин пораженно уставился на Артура.

— Что? — защитился он. — Вполне в твоем духе.

Мерлин совладал с собой и сказал негромко:

— Это можно как-нибудь устроить, — и подразнил: — И это тоже неплохая задумка.

— Наглец, — вздохнул Артур, — И за что ты мне?

 

***

Посреди ночи Мерлина разбудил один из дворцовых слуг.

— Король ждет в лекарских покоях, — доложил он и ушел.

Мерлин, наскоро одевшись, рванул к Гаюсу. 

— Что случилось? — спросил он, едва открыв дверь.

Старый врач кружил над кем-то на кушетке, рядом стоял Артур. Мерлин подошел ближе и застыл — то был тот самый мальчишка-маг. Бледный, неподвижный, с разбитой головой.

Душа ушла в пятки, в голове стало глухо.

— Что случилось? — потребовал он у Артура.

— Фанатики увидели, как он колдовал днем, и напали на него, — ответил Артур, — Убили бы, но их остановили. Видимо, совсем ослепли от ненависти, раз не заметили рыцарей неподалеку. 

— Ночь на дворе! Что ребенок делал на улице в такое время?!

Его трясло — от страха за невинного мальчишку, от стыда, от горечи — он ведь поверил, что все хорошо. Что, мать его, все успокоились и оставили магов в покое. Наивный идиот!

В комнату вошла Бригид, обожгла Мерлина взглядом и подошла к Гаюсу, подавая бинты и какие-то мази. 

Он считал себя достойным ее разочарования.

— Мерлин, — позвал Гаюс, — можешь помочь?

Мерлин подошел к наставнику и принялся ворожить над мальчиком. Голова — штука сложная, магии поддавалась с трудом. К моменту, когда жизни мальчика перестало что-либо угрожать, у Мерлина почти не осталось сил.

— Все будет хорошо, — подвел итог Гаюс. — А сейчас пусть он отдыхает.

Мерлин бездумно кивнул. Голоса отдавались внутри эхом — будто бы в пустоте.

— Идем, — Артур хлопнул его по плечу и вывел из лекарской каморки.

Когда они добрались до королевских покоев, ноги Мерлина почти не держали. Артур усадил его на стул, налил вина и сказал:

— Пей. Быстро.

Мерлин послушно заглотнул содержимое кубка.

Артур смотрел на него серьезно и чуть беспокойно.

— А теперь слушай, — заговорил он, — Ты не виноват. Ты не несешь ответственность за то, что какой-то ублюдок решил напасть на ребенка. Ты спас этого мальчика. И все сделал правильно.

— Я не уберег его, — прохрипел Мерлин, — а должен был. Круглый стол, Артур, помнишь? Я защищаю интересы магов. Хорошо же у меня получается.

— Только благодаря тебе люди Камелота еще не умирают от голода и болезней, смею тебе напомнить, — рыкнул Артур. — Даже не думай на себя наговаривать — ты не бог, чтобы нести за всех ответственность.

Мерлин хмыкнул.

— Я не бог, — согласился он. — Но мог бы им быть.

Он помнил ярость, что заполнила его, когда он узнал о предательстве Гвен и Ланселота. Теперешний гнев оказался не менее поглощающим, даже сильнее — потому что был не только его, а их всех — всех магов, всей земли, что устала от этой боли. Сколько крови еще можно пролить? И ради чего?

Черт возьми. К чему Мерлин вообще пытался кого-то вразумить. Люди не меняются, люди понимают силу.

— Я самый могущественный маг на свете, если помнишь, — сказал он. — И я просто могу уничтожить всех несогласных. Или залезть им в голову.

Артур еле заметно напрягся.

— Мой отец тоже так думал. Хватит, Мерлин. Мы оба знаем, к чему это привело.

— Я не оставлю это и не позволю подобному повториться. Те, кто сделал это, поплатятся.

— Разумеется…

Мерлин ухмыльнулся.

— … И они ответят по закону, — твердо сказал Артур.

— К черту законы! — сорвался Мерлин, — К черту это все! Магов угнетали годами! Ты знаешь, каково это, Артур, скрываться всю жизнь? Видеть, как бледнеет мать, стоит чужаку прийти в деревню — будто бы он пришел за тобой? С младенчества при любом шорохе прятаться? Лгать, не смея никому открыться? Видеть каждый день, как умирают подобные тебе, стоять и понимать, что однажды придут и за тобой? Ты знаешь, Артур? Знаешь?!

Артур молчал.

— Ты ни черта не понимаешь! Так не суди меня и не смей меня останавливать!

Артур опасно прищурился.

— А то что?

Мерлин поглядел на него упрямо.

— Ты знаешь, что я могу сделать.

— Например?

Легче было сказать, чего он не мог.

— Тебе правда нужны примеры? Думаешь, я остановлюсь только по твоей прихоти? Серьезно?

Кровь звенела в ушах. Глаза горели тем самым огнем Старой религии.

Стало тихо и душно. 

Артур помолчал, а потом подошел к Мерлину и со всей силы зарядил ему оплеуху. 

— Именно так я и думаю, — промолвил он. — Ты сделаешь все, что я скажу. Потому что я король. А еще ты в жизни не причинишь мне вреда — ты просто не сможешь.

Мерлин повернулся к нему, зажимая ноющую щеку.

— Уверен?

Артур отмахнулся.

— Ага. А теперь брось свои истерики. Ты сказал, что людей с магией и без надо судить одинаково. Помни свои слова. Эти ублюдки ответят по закону. Не смей отвечать злом на зло.

Мерлин пару раз моргнул, осмыслил услышанное и произошедшее и с ужасом ахнул. Что он вообще натворил?!

— Артур, я…

—… разозлился. Ну, слава богам, ты умеешь не только причитать и тупо шутить.

Артур не выглядел разозленным или волнующимся. Абсолютно нет.

— Я бы никогда, — прошептал Мерлин. — Я бы никогда, слышишь?

— Слышу, — буркнул Артур недовольно, — Я же так и сказал, идиот.

— Я…

Он испугался, чертовски испугался. Впервые в своей жизни он ощущал такую силу и власть. Впервые в жизни он реально подумал, что мог бы причинить Артуру вред. Да он почти этого хотел!

— Мерлин, — позвал Артур, видя как тот начал с ужасом задыхаться, — Мерлин, посмотри на меня!

Тот покорно поднял глаза.

— Ты ничего не сделал. Ясно? Я тут главный, и я несу ответственность. Ты ничего не сделал — потому что не мог и не хотел. Успокойся.

Удивительно, но Мерлина отпустило. Потихонечку. 

— Мне жаль, — признался он, отдышавшись.

— Мне тоже, — ответил Артур. — Иди спать. 

***

Мальчика звали Бедивер, и дома у него не было толком: после смерти родителей за ним присматривала совсем немощная в силу возраста троюродная тетка. Она не могла воспитать ребенка, ей самой нужен был уход.

— Сироты, Артур, маленькие дети-колдуны, — горько проронил Мерлин. — Мы не можем его оставить.

Артур поворчал — мальчишке нужно было внимание, покой и уют — всего того, чего в замке удавалось найти с трудом, — но согласился. 

Воспитывали Бедивера чуть ли не всем двором.

— Чудный пацан, — с восторгом сказал Гвейн, возясь с Бедивером, — Просто молодчина.

Он вообще привязался к мальчишке, проявив невиданную ранее никем удивительную заботу о ком-то. Первое время это внимание Мерлина тревожило — в силу любви Гвейна к выпивке, но потом успокоился. Гвейн в Бедивере души не чаял.

— Я просто поверить не могу, — поддразнил он друга.

Тот улыбнулся.

— Я тоже. 

Людей, напавших на мальчика, судили и приговорили к казни. Оказалось, что и к убийству той ведьмы они тоже имели отношение. Смерть каралась смертью. 

После в Камелоте о подобных инцидентах ничего слышно не было, но Мерлин не спешил себя успокаивать — ненависть была, куда ж ей деться.

К концу зимы Артур сотворил нечто вообще невероятное — сделал Мерлина придворным магом.

Прямо посреди пира — прибыл очередной посол, — поднялся со своего трона, открыл рот и начал молоть что-то про важность, необходимость и благодарность, а потом подозвал Мерлина, заставил встать на колени и дал ему титул и звание. 

— Ты с ума сошел? — забормотал Мерлин, когда этот позор закончился, и они ушли в королевские палаты, — Ты ж видел, что я могу, и даешь мне власть?

— С силами, что у тебя есть, мне вовсе необязательно тебе что-то давать, Мерлин, — ты вполне можешь взять сам. Но ты мне подчинился и повторил клятву — слово в слово. Для начала неплохо.

— Ты… — он пораженно замолк. Этот придурок просто обложил по всем фронтам — великий король, не иначе, чтоб его. 

— Можешь сказать спасибо. Я слышал, есть такое слово.

— Спасибо, — послушался Мерлин.

— Какое-то у тебя унылое спасибо, — недовольно заметил Артур. Взгляд его скользнул по мерлинову рту. — Ничего посущественнее нет?

Засранец.

— И часто ты раздаешь титулы за минеты? — вежливо поинтересовался он.

— Сейчас вот решил попробовать, — ухмыльнулся Артур. — Мне кажется, получится неплохо.

— Покажу я тебе неплохо, — возмутился Мерлин и потянулся к завязкам артуровых штанов. — Ляг, а то упадешь.

— Ты настолько сногсшибателен?

Мерлин закатил глаза и взял в рот — все равно этого болвана не переспоришь. Артур задушено застонал и вцепился Мерлину в плечи.

В конце концов, они легли — оба и друг с другом. Артур стонал и подавался бедрами, запускал руки Мерлину в волосы и дергал так сильно, что выступали слезы. 

После он кормил Мерлина виноградом, и это было пошло, избито и вообще отвратительно, но Мерлину было плевать. Ему стало хорошо и расслабленно, несмотря на ноющую задницу — вместо дрочки Артур вдруг решил поиметь его пальцами.

— Вообще-то, больно, — ткнул он Артура, когда тот вообще прекратил церемониться и задвигал рукой слишком резко.

— Привыкнешь, — бессовестно рассмеялся тот, но действовал уже нежнее, медленнее и вообще замечательно — так, что Мерлин очень быстро кончил, издав какой-то совсем уж стыдный звук.

Артур улыбнулся, будто бы увидел нечто совершенно восхитительное, и ткнулся губами ему в шею.

***

Зима закончилась как-то внезапно: только мела и дула — как исчезла и вся растаяла. С первыми весенними оттепелями Мерлин расслабился — замок больше не походил на затхлый склеп, а люди на улицах сделались приветливее. Да и его становление Придворным магом тоже многое изменило, в первую очередь для него самого. Мерлин почувствовал власть, но не ту темную и колдовскую, а уверенную и спокойную. На его плечи легла ответственность, и он знал, что должен справиться и что имеет право вмешаться. Артур, конечно же, оказался совершенно прав, дав ему титул: Мерлин закончил сетовать на судьбу и взял дела в свои руки. И перестал сомневаться.

Изменилась и его магия. Там где когда-то пекло и жглось, теперь лилось и переполняло. Сила текла, как река, была безгранична, но спокойна, почти послушна. Мерлин вспомнил, как объяснял Гвейну ограничения, что имела магия, но сейчас он понял — никаких ограничений уже не существовало. Тронный зал перестроили к середине осени, и Мерлин чувствовал — сейчас он смог бы сделать это за мгновение, просто пожелав. Будущее уже начиналось, они все становились теми, кем должны были стать.

Одной вещи все же не хватало.

— Подожди-подожди, — замотал головой Артур, — Ты говоришь, что создал для меня меч, что закалил своим дыханием сам Великий дракон, что ты эти мечом спас Камелот от Морганы и Моргаузы, а потом просто выкинул его в озеро. Мерлин, ты серьезно?

Мерлин бросил в камин можжевеловых листьев, проговорил заклинание, и пламя окрасилось в лиловый.

— Так мне нужно, — объяснил Мерлин, когда Артур недовольно скривился, глядя на его фокусы. — Насчет меча — нет места на земле лучше, чтобы сохранить его, как это озеро. Фрея никогда бы меня не предала.

— Кто такая Фрея? — оживился Артур.

— Владычица озера, — коротко ответил Мерлин. Ему не хотелось говорить о ней с Артуром. Не из-за стыда, просто чтобы оставить хоть что-то себе. — Мы достанем этот меч, Артур. Им ты защитишь свои земли, с его помощью создашь Альбион. А еще на него не действует никакая магия, и им можно убить даже меня.

— Даже тебя? — вскинулся Артур. — Ты о чем?

— Я существо Старой религии. Со мной не так-то просто разобраться. Но важно не это — с этим мечом ты всегда будешь знать, что я не могу тебя зачаровать. 

Я подчиняюсь. 

Артур изменился в лице, напрягся, но сразу расслабился.

— Я знаю, что ты не можешь меня зачаровать, — ответил он и почесал затылок. — Так где, говоришь, это озеро?

Картину, как Артур, стоя по колено в ледяной воде, требовал у спокойной водной глади меч, принадлежащий ему по праву, Мерлин запомнил навсегда — слишком уж она оказалась трогательной и величественной.

— Мы сделаем из этого легенду, хочешь? — предложил он, когда Артур появился на берегу — весь мокрый и хлюпающий носом. — Скажем, ты достал меч из камня, на что способен только истинный король Британии?

— Ты сдурел? — Артур закутался в плащ. — Какие легенды?

— Легенда, — поправил Мерлин, — Одна и только твоя. Тебе суждено было стать великим, помнишь?

Артур смерил его непонятным взглядом и взмахнул мечом. Залюбовался, как солнце заиграло на его острие.

— Хороший меч, — задумчиво пробормотал он. 

— Для моего короля только самое лучшее, — рассмеялся Мерлин.

Артур вложил меч в ножны.

— Будет тебе легенда, — буркнул он. — Но меч я вытащил из наковальни, хорошо? Все же его выковал отец Гвиневры. 

И он стал его последним мечом.

— Как скажешь, — прошептал Мерлин, вспоминая, как Гвен в слезах шла за траурной повозкой. 

И, наверное, не один Артур признал в легендарном мече творение лучшего кузнеца-оружейника при дворе короля Утера, который несправедливо приговорил его к смерти за магию, только никто не проронил ни слова. 

И так ведомый людской памятью и королевской благодарностью Экскалибур стал чем-то большим, чем знаком власти, — символом веры, веры в то, что каждому из нас суждено творить историю — каждым своим днем.

***

— Первым был Уилл, так ведь?

Мерлин лениво поднял голову с подушки и посмотрел на Артура. Тот лежал рядом, уложив руки под шею, и смотрел в потолок. Их одежда комком валялась где-то в углу. 

Мерлин зевнул.

— Да.

— Так и знал.

— Да что ты говоришь, — закатил глаза Мерлин: их с Уиллом чувства друг к другу были до смешного очевидны. Мерлин даже рад был, что выросли они в Эалдоре, а не Камелоте — там их никто не осуждал. В городе же подобные отношения также не являлись чем-то из ряда вон, но все же скрывались из-за боязни огласки. 

— Да, — не поддался Артур, — конечно же, он тебя любил. Он места себе не находил, пока мы были в Эалдоре.

— Тогда, если ты помнишь, вообще никто не знал покоя, — возразил Мерлин. 

— К Гвиневре и Моргане он хорошо относился, а при виде меня бесился, — Артур повернул голову к Мерлину и широко улыбнулся. — При виде тебя, кстати, тоже. Злился и ревновал, вестимо. 

— Не в этом дело, — покачал головой Мерлин. — Ну, не совсем. Уилл в принципе дворян не очень любил.

— Почему?

Мерлин обнял подушку и отвернулся от Артура. Зачем он так? Расспрашивает, дразнит. К чему эта шутливая ревность, для чего заигрывания?

Мерлин, медленно выдохнул, попытавшись успокоиться. Ладно, это Артур, с ним всегда так. И Мерлин всегда принимал и понимал это, просто… Просто разговоры об Уилле его не радовали. Просто Артур с той самой ночи вел себя так, будто бы между ними нечто большее, чем разделенное на двоих одиночество и незнание куда податься. 

— У него был повод, — сказал Мерлин наконец.

— Повод?

— Это не моя тайна, ладно?

Артур помолчал, а потом тронул его за плечо.

— Он тебя спас, — прошептал он.

Мерлин мотнул головой.

— Он спас тебя.

— О тебе он солгал, что в итоге одно и то же, — Артур вдруг обнял его сзади крепко-крепко, — Я понимаю теперь, почему ты мне не говорил о своей магии.

— Почему же? 

— Уилл был важен для тебя и последнее, что он сделал — защитил тебя. Он взял на себя ответственность за использование магии, а я говорил тебе об ее опасности прямо у его поминального костра. 

Вихрь, созданный Мерлином тогда, отбросил часть разбойников, и дал Эалдору отбиться и жить спокойно. Магия спасла их всех, не преследовалась в королевстве Ценреда, но Артур все равно сделал то, что должен. 

Мерлин и сам не подозревал, насколько ему было от этого больно, пока Артур сам не заговорил об этом. При жизни Утера он запирал плохие мысли где-то внутри, но они не исчезали, никогда не исчезали. А еще навсегда оставалась горечь — за то, что не сказал, не спас, не сделал, не решился.

К черту, подумал Мерлин, ни к чему Артур меня не принуждал. Будет больно — ну и ладно, все это — потом.

— Как ты мог доверить мне свою тайну, если я не смог даже уважить твой траур?

Мерлин взял Артура за руку, до того покоившуюся у него на животе, и переплел их пальцы.

— Спасибо, — негромко сказал он.

Они наконец-то поняли друг друга. 

***

Война между Мерсией и королевством Годвина ни к чему не привела: им помешали саксы. Они пришли издалека, не имели своей земли и требовали чужой — чтобы жить, прирасти к ней, воспитывать своих детей.

Но то была земля Британии.

За Круглым столом вовсю шли обсуждения войны с саксами. Мерлин слушал и отрицал, и не верил, и знал, что все его надежды напрасны. Не в этот раз, так в следующий, Артур не сможет править, как отец, и проведет всю жизнь, обнажив меч. 

Задумавшись, Мерлин выронил кувшин с вином. Бросился подбирать черепки голыми руками и не заметил, как оцарапал руку. Из ладони захлестала кровь.

— Идиот, — буркнул Артур, беря его за запястье, но то было ни к чему — магия снова потекла по жилам. Как заполняется водой любой овраг и выемка — так зажила и рана. Жидкость всегда принимает форму сосуда.

Мерлин вдруг увидел себя — будущего, сухого, сильного, в черном облаке ритуальных одежд, с худыми запястьями и нездешними глазами, — и не себя вовсе. Он не обладал даром прорицателя, как Моргана, но время перестало быть преградой — он был сильнее.

— Все хорошо, — сказал он. — Лишь бы не война, а там справимся. 

Артур посмотрел на едва видный шрам, на черепки кувшина, вино, заливающее пол, и кивнул.

— Только ты, будучи всесильным, способен чуть ли не истечь кровью, наколовшись на осколок тобой же разбитой посуды.

Только тебя, подумал Мерлин, боги могли сделать величайшим еще до рождения и обречь на смерть от руки спасенного тобой же ребенка.

***

До войны все-таки дошло, правда, недолгой. Месяц спустя войско покинуло Камелот и за неделю добралось до границы Мерсии и Линдси. Там, в устье реки Глен, практически на равнине, кое-где прорезанной холмами и оврагами, предстояло сражение с разобщенными войсками саксов. 

Они поставили лагерь у еще не зацветшего сырого холма. Нещадно дуло, небо мутилось и темнело. Воды реки невдалеке шумели, поднимаемые потоками ветра. Несмотря на погоду, рыцари не унывали, но хранили серьезную торжественность, будто бы заново отдавая себя в руки своего сюзерена, теперь — короля. Артур принимал эту дань с честью.

В ночь накануне битвы Мерлин без особой надежды попросился с Артуром на поле боя, но тот отказал.

— Есть сражения, в которых победить можно лишь с помощью магии. Завтрашнее — не одно из них.

Мерлин и сам понимал это, но принятие давалось с трудом. Артур заглянул ему в лицо — бледное, с выражением беспокойства, — и лишь слабо улыбнулся: он знал, что Мерлин поймет.

— Иди-ка сюда, — позвал он, протягивая руку.

Мерлин проигнорировал ее, взял артурово лицо в ладони и поцеловал его, впервые проявляя инициативу. Артур толкнул его на сложенные в палатке одеяла, куснул шею и заставил перевернуться на живот, не переставая ласкать и гладить. До конца одежду они так и не сняли.

Мерлин думал, что ему будет стыдно, безумно стыдно, наслаждаться телом, прямо на линии фронта, в предчувствии многих смертей, но стыда не было, как и страха. Он упирался коленями и лбом в одеяла, глушил в них крики, чувствуя, как Артур двигается в нем безостановочно, знающе и нестерпимо хорошо. Артур вылизывал его шею, целовал за ухом и упирался горячей даже сквозь рубаху грудью ему в спину, заставляя чувствовать себя целым, нужным и бесконечно любимым. Как вообще можно было бояться, когда тебя любит Артур Пендрагон — прямо здесь и сейчас, пусть даже и почти на поле боя?

К черту. Годы назад, будучи едва еще семнадцатилетним мальчишкой, Мерлин бы места себе не находил и оплакивал павших загодя, но не теперь. Завтра умрут многие — они оба знали это. Среди павших будут преданные рыцари и — что еще важнее, — хорошие люди, но все они положат головы по собственной воле во славу Камелота и ради легенды Артура. Артуру суждено погибнуть десятилетия спустя. Легенда будет жить вечно.

Мерлин захватал ртом воздух, чувствуя, как огонь бежит по жилам и конец становится все ближе. Артур вжался в него и задвигался быстрее, сильнее и чаще, отрывисто дыша Мерлину в ухо.

Историю пишут победители — и они победят. 

Мерлин кончил, схватившись за артурово запястье и притягивая того ближе, заставив вдавить себя в одеяла. Артур упал на него, толкнулся сильнее, и Мерлин, уплывая, почувствовал, как внутри разливается чужое семя. Разомкнуть их руки Мерлин Артуру так и не позволил.

***

Победа далась не так уж и сложно. Выступив с утра, войска Камелота одержали верх уже к полудню, сметая все на своем пути и бесстрашно следуя за своим королем. Артур напоминал златоглавый смерч, двигаясь в гуще боя свободно, словно танцуя, и Экскалибур пел в его руке. Мерлин изредка искал его взглядом, уверялся, что все хорошо, и снова и снова вытаскивал раненых с поля битвы. После он не выходил из лекарского шатра до самого вечера, отпаивая пострадавших настойками, заговаривая кровящую плоть и леча увечья. Когда же он показался снаружи, в сумерках, дымных и полных скорбной тишины, по реке поплыли лодки — все в поминальном огне, — поплыли невозвратно и тихо, словно белые лебеди.

***

Отодвинув поднос с обедом, Мерлин бухнул перед Артуром фолиант — тяжелый и пыльный.

— Это что? — последовал недовольный вопрос.

— Книга одного римского архитектора. Подумывал, что пригодится. Посмотри, там есть хороший план застройки. Можно использовать как образец.

— Несколько поколений моей семьи гнало римлян из Британии, а ты предлагаешь мне пример с них брать? — проворчал Артур. — Римляне построили государство на крови и заимствовании чужой культуры. Смотри — даже эта книга на греческом. Ничего своего.

— И Рим процветал веками, — хмыкнул Мерлин. — Нет ничего зазорного в том, чтобы воспользоваться чужой удачной идеей. И глупо было бы игнорировать хороший опыт из-за упрямой гордости.

Артур вернул книгу Мерлину в руки и принялся за еду.

— Делай, что хочешь, — повторил он свои давние слова. — Все равно ты сейчас начнешь вить из меня веревки и заговаривать зубы. 

— А еще я нашел в библиотеке книги по тактике, — коварно улыбнулся Мерлин. — Принести?

— Неси, — вздохнул Артур, — Чтоб тебя.

***

С неделю уже Мерлин дни напролет проводил в седле: с наступлением весны пришла необходимость поколдовать над землей, совсем чуть-чуть. Камелот нуждался в хорошем урожае.

— Ты поздно, — сказал Артур, зайдя в его комнату без стука. 

Мерлин брякнулся на кровать. Сил не осталось никаких, хотелось лишь спать.

— Староста один деревенский попросил дом посмотреть — думал, что там боггарт шалит. 

Всякая магическая нечисть вообще любила пакости.

— И как?

— Нормально. Просто долго.

После встречи с ши Мерлин подобных существ переносил с трудом. Однако дело было не только в этом — он встретил Гвиневру. Усталую, бледную, с тенетами под глазами и одну. Позже рядом возник Ланселот, но Гвен все так же выглядела брошенной. На душе заскреблись кошки.

Мерлин давно не видел этих двоих: после турнира они отдалились от двора. Ланселота он иногда выглядывал на тренировках, но дел становилось просто невпроворот, и Мерлин  
перестал там появляться. Замковые слухи же он слышал только краем уха — у Гвен и Ланса не все ладилось. Народ ожидал свадьбы, но ее не было. Да что с ними не так?

Мерлин вздохнул и откинулся на подушки. Глаза слипались. Зачем там Артур пришел?

— От меня что-то нужно? — спросил Мерлин.

Артур покачал головой.

— Просто услышал, что ты пришел.

— Так поздно же, почему не спишь?

Артур насупился и посмотрел обиженно — будто бы Мерлин напомнил о том, о чем они условились никогда не вспоминать. Стало смешно.

— Ты ждал меня, — сказал Мерлин с восторгом. 

— Нет.

Еще б Мерлин этому поверил, как же.

— Ты меня ждал, — повторил Мерлин, улыбаясь. — Мой король соскучился?

У Артура заалели щеки. 

— Нет, — промычал он.

— Да! — воскликнул Мерлин, приподнимаясь, — Ты…

Он кое-что вспомнил. Черт. 

— Ты искал меня тогда, — пораженно проговорил он, — В ночь, когда убили ту ведьму. 

Кафтан поверх ночной одежды, расхристанный вид, меч наголо…

— Конечно, искал! — возмутился Артур. — Мне доложили об убийстве, потом я узнал слухи, сунулся к тебе — а тебя нет! И что я должен был делать? 

— Артур…

— И к твоему сведению, — все негодовал тот, — Я и Придворным магом сделал тебя затем, чтобы защитить. Чтобы никто не смел к тебе лезть, а если бы кто и осмелился — то он бы отвечал передо мной лично. Мерлин, — он внезапно успокоился, — Я сказал тебе, что у меня кроме тебя никого не осталось. Ты правда думал, что мне плевать, где ты?

Мерлин пораженно замолк. Артур никогда так открыто не говорил о чувствах, не позволял себе искренности, прячась, зачастую считая откровенность за слабость, не присущую настоящему мужчине. И насколько же последний год все у него внутри перевернул, что он решился на такие слова.

— Я буду слушаться, — пообещал Мерлин. 

Хватит с них драм.

— Спасибо, — неожиданно горячо поблагодарил Артур. — Пойдем ко мне?

Мерлин опустил на пол ноющие ноги.

— Конечно, — улыбнулся он.

К чему врать — им обоим спалось лучше, когда они не были разделены, пусть даже и просто одной-единственной стеной.

***

О Гвен и Ланселоте Мерлин все же рассказал — не наступать же на одни и те же грабли в сотый раз.

Артур выглядел сбитым с толку, а потом проворчал:

— И весь замок судачит о личной жизни моего первого рыцаря?

— Это слухи, без них никак, — разъяснил Мерлин, будто бы ребенку. Он сам подобное не понимал, но Артур с его ломовой прямотой и обескураживающей честностью, даже прожив всю жизнь в этом болоте, просто отказывался принимать правила игры. — Артур, Гвен…

И замолк. А что сказать? Пересказывать сплетни? Он не хотел врать, но оказалось, что и обсуждать тут нечего, особенно за чужой спиной.

— К ней не очень хорошо относятся, — недовольно заметил Артур. — Как только мы разошлись, и умер отец, так ее отправили в прачечную, и она оттуда вообще не выходит. Да и ее отношения с другими слугами... За что ее так невзлюбили?

Мерлин удивленно вздохнул — он не думал, что Артур настолько осведомлен о том, какие настроения сейчас царят в замке.

— За тебя. Ты же наш король. Они защищают тебя и думают о твоем счастье.

— Без меня меня женили, — фыркнул Артур. — Но я поговорю с управляющим, пусть он даст ей другую работу и заткнет особо говорливых.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что слухи иначе работают? Обратишь внимание — только хуже сделаешь.

— А если я ничего не сделаю, они ее загнобят, — отрезал Артур. — Я просто хочу ей помочь.

В груди кольнуло, невольно вырвался резкий вздох. Брось, подумал Мерлин, не смеши самого себя, ты все знал с самого начала.

— Я понимаю, — тихо сказал он. Это же Гвен, в конце концов, она была дорога им обоим.

— Ага… — невнимательно отозвался Артур, а потом вскинулся: — Чего ты там понимаешь, гений? Надеюсь, то, что я всегда буду защищать своих людей, кем бы они ни были? 

— Да, — соврал Мерлин, — Именно так.

Не то чтобы слова Артура были ложью, просто… Просто Артур был влюблен в Гвен годами. Просто любому отважному рыцарю нужна дама сердца, а королю — королева. 

— Ну на том и порешили, — успокоился Артур. — А теперь хорош трепаться и неси сюда план застройки Нижнего города — будем разбираться.

***

В отличие от Мерлина, лорды за Круглым столом оказались не столь тактичны и всерьез искали молодому королю жену. На следующем же заседании они допекали его вопросами о наследнике и союзом с Неметом битый час, пока Артур не выдержал и отрезал:

— Это подождет. 

Не ждало, конечно же: из-за выгодной возможности установить хорошие отношения с Неметом, из-за двадцатипятилетия Артура, ибо было пора. А еще не воспринимали соседние короли всерьез неженатого мальчишку на троне, пусть тот и смог поднять за год свою страну из руин. 

— Мне невест искали с рождения, а как стукнуло шестнадцать — так отец вообще проходу перестал давать, — пожаловался Артур. Он откинулся на бортик ванной и блаженно вздохнул.

— Тебе нужен наследник, — мягко сказал Мерлин. — Саксы еще вернутся и новой войны не избежать, сам понимаешь.

Артур кивнул, а потом скривился.

— От тебя про жен слушать особенно тоскливо, — буркнул он. 

— Просто я говорю правду, — вздохнул Мерлин, — Ты женишься, не сейчас, так через год. Я понимаю, что после Гвен тебе нужно время, но обычно советники своего короля не жалеют.

— Кроме тебя.

— А я и не советник. — Мерлин откинул волосы со лба, пытаясь найти нужные слова: — Я — твой маг и благословляю твою будущую жену, кем бы она ни оказалась и через сколько бы лет ты на ней ни женился. 

Артур одарил его странным взглядом, в котором недоверие, удивление и нежность смешались поровну, а потом протянул руку.

— Подойди ко мне, — позвал он.

Мерлин подчинился. 

— Наклонись.

Он ожидал поцелуя и то, что вся его одежда пропитается мыльной водой, когда Артур затащит его в ванну и начнет любить прямо там, но тот вдруг чуть приподнялся и обнял его за плечи, прижав к себе. Они застыли щека к щеке.

— Давай поговорим об этом после возвращения, — шепнул Артур ему в ухо. Он собирался объехать все королевство, лично удостоверяясь в его благополучии. — Ладно?

— Хорошо.

— А еще ты поедешь со мной. Я хочу тебе кое-что показать.

***

Вопреки опасениям Мерлина все оказалось в порядке. Да, они пару раз встречали контрабандистов, да, кое-где ему пришлось решать проблемы магией — вытравить уже проснувшихся после холодов насекомых с только проросших полей или отвадить дикого зверя, сунувшегося к деревенским стадам, но то были мелочи. Что важнее — на границы Камелота никто не покушался, и у людей были возможности окончательно восстановить хозяйство за лето после трудного года. Где бы они ни проезжали, Артура встречали с неподдельной радостью, и тот расцветал от этого радушия. 

И конечно же, подумал Мерлин, Артура исцелить мог только его собственный народ. Конечно.

А что до принятия магии…

— Тебя это не задевает? — спросил однажды Артур. Они ехали лесом, и Мерлин совершенно не представлял, куда. И дело было не в природной нерасторопности, просто Артур вел часто бездумно, подчиняясь собственной памяти тела и инстинктам. И не случалось, чтобы он плутал, никогда. Будто бы не существовало ничего на свете, что Артур мог бы о Камелоте не знать.

— Ты о чем? — невнимательно ответил Мерлин. Его звало и вело, особенно здесь — в лесу и рядом с Артуром. Взять хотя бы сегодняшнее утро, когда он остановил поток встретившейся им речушки, просто чтоб не пришлось ездить кругом. Рыцари одобрительно засвистели, а Артур посмотрел странно. Ну еще бы — он всегда видел суть.

— О том, что народ вне города тебя сторонится.

Мерлин пожал плечами.

— Я не ожидал иного. И вообще, с чего ты взял, что в городе сильно лучше?

— Но ты постоянно там. И люди тебя любят.

— Они меня терпят, — Мерлин наконец взглянул на Артура, — И иначе быть не могло. И вне замка я с друидами.

— Ты помогаешь людям.

— И делаю это, потому что это правильно и потому что я служу Камелоту. Это мой выбор, с чего бы мне ждать за него благодарности? — Мерлин улыбнулся. — Ну же, Артур, уж ты-то должен понимать.

Тот на мгновение нахмурился, а потом кивнул.

— Ты прав, — тихо сказал он. — Просто удивлен, что ты так спокоен в последнее время. Куда делось твое желание всем все доказать?

— Правда у каждого своя, а еще… — Мерлин неосознанно дернулся: в воздухе кружилось что-то странное. — Куда ты меня ведешь?

Артур ухмыльнулся.

— Увидишь. Так что еще?

— А еще маги всегда будут обычным людям чужды, — закончил Мерлин и пришпорил лошадь. — Так же, как и короли. Догоняй!

Он вырвался вперед, слыша возмущенные артуровы крики, стремительно приближавшиеся. Лес расступался перед ним, будто живой, а за ним…

Мерлин потянул за поводья, заставив кобылу остановиться.

Синяя гладь. Песок. И замок на берегу — будто бы и не из этого мира вовсе. Дышать стало почти невозможно.

О. Он знал, что это за место — не мог не знать.

— Зачем ты меня сюда привел? — просипел Мерлин.

Артур остановился рядом.

— Ты все мелешь всю эту чепуху про судьбу и предназначение. Я хотел, чтобы ты сам увидел место, где все началось. 

Но Мерлин его почти не слышал. Его захватило и унесло потоком — крика, боли, памяти. Земля помнила и кричала, кричала, докричавшись до того единственного, кто мог ее услышать.

— Мерлин?...

Он не ответил. Потерявшись в самом себе, он рухнул с лошади прямо в бледный песок. 

— Мерлин!

Тинтагель равнодушно гляделся в морские волны.

***

— Здесь началась Великая Чистка, — сказал Мерлин, стоило открыть глаза. Сумятицы в мыслях не было — одна лишь боль и скорбь. 

Он все так же валялся на песке, под голову Артур сунул ему походную сумку.

— И ты это почувствовал.

Артур сидел рядом и смотрел на море. Ветер так же дул, и все плыли по нему облака — мир даже не кончился, пока Мерлин умирал не своей смертью.

— Это один сплошной могильник, — промолвил он с горечью. 

— И я здесь родился. Мило, правда?

Земля здесь помнила и радость от появления своего короля, и боль от жертвы, что была принесена ради него.

— Если тебе будет легче — считай свое правление искуплением грехов, — пробормотал Мерлин. Раньше он бросился бы утешать, но не теперь.

— Я не понимаю, как мне с этим жить, — признался Артур. Лицо его окаменело. — Как жить, зная, на что твой отец обрек свой народ. Как каждый день видеть последствия этого горя. И как осознавать, что раньше ты был настолько ослеплен, что ничего не замечал.

— Ты не знал ничего другого, и поступал так, как считал верным…

— Мой отец утопил страну в крови! И я… — Артур спрятал лицо в ладонях. — Я не знаю, как с этим справиться. 

И Мерлин вдруг все разгадал. Все эти последние месяцы Артура терзала боль не только из-за предательства Морганы, болезни отца и ухода Гвен. 

Артур не мог простить себя за то, что не видел зла и так долго был к нему причастен. Мерлин думал, что Артур отталкивал его из-за лжи, уязвленного самолюбия и недоверия, но то были не все причины. Еще были стыд и нежелание нанести больший вред.

И то, как Артур сейчас отказывался смотреть на Мерлина, только доказывало его правоту.

— Это всего лишь память, — негромко сказал Мерлин. 

— Она жива в тебе, — замотал головой Артур. — Ты видишь, помнишь и чувствуешь.

— И я такой один, — настоял Мерлин, неловко приподнялся и потянулся к Артуру — еще не прикасаясь, но уже почти. — Никто больше не пострадает. Прошлое — прошлому.

Прах к праху.

Артур поднял голову.

— А еще я хотел показать тебе море, — вдруг сказал он. — Но плохо вышло.

— Я ничего больше не чувствую, — ответил Мерлин. — Оно показалось и ушло. Просто оно не хотело, чтобы люди забыли.

— Люди не забывают.

— Забывают, — не согласился Мерлин. — Но я — помню. 

***

Замок был больше, чем казался с пляжа, величественнее и смог неплохо сохраниться за двадцать с лишним лет одиночества. Они отказались от идеи зайти туда — за обветшалыми воротами их ждала лишь скорбь.

— Про это тебе тоже хочется сочинить какую-нибудь небылицу? — спросил Артур, когда они вдвоем шли по берегу. Волны, набегая, лизали их ступни.

— Ты родился здесь. Нет нужды в моей фантазии.

Артур остановился.

— Почему ты со мной? Из-за того, что так суждено? Почему ты так стараешься сделать из меня не человека, а легенду?

Мерлин моргнул.

— Потому что ты достоин этого, — медленно сказал он. — Этой причины тебе не достаточно?

— А что если я не хочу всего этого? Что если я просто хочу быть хорошим королем, что сможет сделать счастливым своих людей, пусть и не останется в истории? Что тогда?

Мерлин резко вдохнул. К чему Артур вообще?

— И именно потому ты запомнишься на века, — все же сказал он.

Артур потух, а потом взял его за руку и потащил вперед.

Песок лип к босым ногам — сапоги они уже давным-давно скинули. Артур вел их вдоль побережья к утесу.

— Это… — неверяще пролепетал Мерлин.

— Римский корабль, — кивнул Артур. — Сотню лет, наверное, здесь уже валяется.

То был уже совсем остов — без обшивки и паруса. Внутренности изъела гниль, соль и морские гады, плодящиеся, несмотря на холодные зимние ветра.

— Он напоролся на скалы, — объяснил Артур, — Кто знает, скольким удалось спастись.

Камни вокруг покрывал скользкий ил. В нем Мерлин с трудом разглядел остатки корабельного скарба — открытые сундуки, щепки и осколки амфор. Среди черепков одной из них поблескивали монеты — медные, судя по изъевшей их зелени.

— Не бери у мертвых, — буркнул Артур, хлопая Мерлина по руке.

— Мне просто интересно, — усмехнулся Мерлин. Все, что имело бы хоть какую-то ценность, растащили мародеры годы назад, — Мой король суеверен?

— Нет добра в том, чтобы брать чужое, — хмуро ответил Артур. 

Налетел прохладный ветерок, и Мерлин поежился. Ему не нравилось здесь, будто бы около могилы — неправильной, выставленной напоказ. 

— Римляне пришли в Британию как завоеватели, — промолвил Артур после долгого молчания. — Так смотри же, что с ними стало.

— Это всего лишь корабль. Один.

— И их империя также пошла ко дну. Ты же слышал рассказы мерсийского посла, помнишь? — Артур криво улыбнулся. — Сейчас Рим раздирают варвары. Всему приходит конец, Мерлин. Даже Риму. Что уж говорить обо мне?

— Ты больше этого! — горячо возразил Мерлин. — Этот мир ждал тебя, Артур.

— У римлян тоже есть подобные истории — мифы. Рассказы о героях, что всегда оканчиваются трагедией. Ты хочешь мне такой судьбы, Мерлин?

— Я хочу, чтобы о тебе помнили! — его забило крупной дрожью и снова скрутило обидой — несправедливо, несправедливо, Артур ничего не знал! Его не преследовало видение собственной смерти и то, как Моргана баюкает лодку с его мертвым телом, словно колыбель. — Мне дела нет до того, какие истории рассказывают о героях Рима — мне важен ты! И даже если предсказывая своего короля, древние говорили не о тебе, мне плевать! Потому что я хочу, чтобы это был ты! 

— И ты не спросишь моего мнения? — странно сказал Артур.

Мерлин улыбнулся — словно оскалился.

— У тебя нет выбора — ты сам себя обрек, став хорошим королем. 

Артур отшатнулся, будто бы обжегшись.

— Неважно, что я скажу — ты ведь уже решил, так ведь? — сказал он.

Мерлин упрямо поглядел на Артура. Пусть злится, пусть кричит и не принимает. Мерлин понимал, что Артур зол и уязвлен, только в этот раз делал это намеренно, просто потому что не мог спасти человека, которого любил. Просто потому, что просыпался в холодном поту, видя его смерть, и то, как Артур целовал его в лоб спросонья и приобнимал за плечи, казалось насмешкой — смотри, Эмрис, твой король еще жив, но он умрет, как бы ты ни старался это предотвратить. 

— Ты прав, — ответил он и потянулся к Артуру, хотя тот и пытался оттолкнуть.

— Уйди, — рыкнул тот, — Уйди от меня, Мерлин, уйди…

Но Мерлин не слушал. Он взял лицо Артура в руки и поцеловал — глубоко, влажно, словно бы кусая. Посасывал язык, принялся покусывать шею, нарочно не давая Артуру опомниться и прийти в себя.

— Мерлин… — всхлипнул он, когда Мерлин принялся стаскивать с него штаны, тычась губами в пах, — Мерлин!

— Что? — спросил Мерлин, опаляя дыханием его член. Артур дернулся и посмотрел сверху вниз, бездумно подаваясь навстречу теплому рту. 

— Дай снять доспех…

Мерлин ухмыльнулся и прошептал заклинания, оставляя их обоих без одежды, а потом снова занялся артуровой промежностью, не обращая внимания на монаршее удивление — будто Мерлин раньше не использовал магию в сексе. 

Его вело. Руки сами собой потянулись мять крепкую задницу, рот закружил вокруг поджавшейся мошонки. Чувствуя, как в плечи впились сильные пальцы, Мерлин улыбнулся и лизнул член, размазывая по губам смазку и дразня — Артур раскраснелся, как лихорадочный. Не отводя взгляда, Мерлин насадился и принялся сосать — туго, сладко, не прекращая оглаживать ягодицы и бедра. Скоро заныли щеки, но было плевать. Он заглатывал глубже, двигался то быстрее, то медленнее и совсем скоро Артур начал наваливаться на него, теряясь в блаженстве.

— Ну уж нет, — хмыкнул Мерлин, вставая и снова припадая к артуровой шее.

Тот часто задышал, простонал что-то, и они рухнули вместе на песок, потираясь друг об друга. Артур перевернул его на спину и забрался сверху, толкаясь бедрами в бедра, обрушиваясь на губы поцелуями — властными, какими-то злыми. Его словно бы распаляло все это — и мерлиново упрямство, и то, как тот отзывался и сам разводил ноги шире, подставляясь под эти грубые ласки, как покорно он откидывал голову, и как позволял — все. Артур брал, не церемонясь, зная, что им обоим это нужно именно так — с силой и болью, отчаянно и борясь. Мерлин сам не осознал, как оказался буквально распят под Артуром, в какой момент тот зажал его руки над головой, не давая себя коснуться, и как он так хорошо сумел понять — Мерлину необходима эта боль, нужно ему подчиниться, отдаться, забыть о том, что он могущественнее всех живущих. 

Они занимались любовью на песке, и тела их накрывали набегавшие волны. Мерлин заелозил спиной туда-сюда, когда Артур начал вбиваться в него чаще и сильнее, и кончил, чувствуя, как Артур тоже подходит к краю с коротким стоном, больше похожим на рык. Мерлин принял его падающее тело в свои объятия, прижимаясь ближе, и сознание его смыло, будто бы картинки на песке морской водой — неотвратимо, бесследно, как время смывает все, что существует в мире.

***

Они не заговаривали больше о судьбах и предназначениях. Мерлин не знал, устраивало ли Артура подобное положение дел, но не спрашивал — он пытался наслаждаться тем, что у них было. Весна подходила к концу, все цвело и пело, и вместе с тем Мерлин чувствовал: им недолго осталось. Артур тоже это будто бы понимал, поэтому они почти не расставались в эти дни. Они занимались любовью ночами напролет, пряча потом истерзанные шеи и руки, проводили вместе любую свободную минуту, делясь тем, чем не делились до сих пор ни с кем, яростно ссорились, вспоминая прошлое, и страстно мирились. Мерлин Артура будто бы заново узнавал — все эти мелочи, которые разглядишь, лишь подойдя к человеку поближе и изменив статус ваших отношений. То, какой Артур одновременно и неистовый, и нежный. Или то, как много в Артуре любви — не общей, к Камелоту или его народу, а личной, обыкновенной и человеческой — той самой, в которой ему так часто отказывали, и которая теплилась в нем, нерастраченная и ждущая. Мерлин знал, что не для него предназначалась эта любовь, но брал, пока мог, и старался отдавать взамен, только любви не возьмешь про запас. Будет больно, знал он, но решил, что ничего страшного. Уж он-то потерпит.

Наступало лето. Улицы белели от тополиного пуха, словно от снега. Парило и жарило, воздух трещал крыльями насекомых. 

Мерлин хлопнул мушку у себя на шее. Артур подкатился к нему ближе и носом провел по коже у уха и ниже — около краснеющего следа от удара.

— От тебя потом несет, — негромко сказал он.

Мерлин запустил пятерню ему в волосы и погладил, призывая продолжать.

— Подобным образом ты склонял всех своих женщин к близости?

— Ага. Видишь — помогло.

— Смешная шутка, Артур. Молодец.

— Помню я твою склонность к женским платьям….

— А я — твою ревность.

— Когда такое было? — вскинулся Артур, только начавший изучать поцелуями его шею. Губы ласкали мягко и влажно, Мерлин будто плавился — снаружи и внутри, от жара солнца, артурова тела и силы его желания. 

— Вернись, — недовольно пробурчал он. Было так хорошо.

— Нет, ты подожди, — не согласился Артур, отпрянув. — Какая ревность?

Мерлин не выдержал и рассмеялся:

— Ты просил у меня цветы! Цветы, лишь потому, что я принес их Моргане, когда она болела! Боги, Артур!

Артур глядел на него беспомощно и возмущенно.

— Да бросишь ты хихикать, как глупая девица, — разозлился он, наконец, а потом заткнул его поцелуем, слизывая смех и подстрекательные слова.

— Смешно тебе теперь? — самодовольно спросил он, медленно — бессовестно медленно, — лаская мерлинов член.

— Ты… — выдохнул Мерлин, как завороженный глядя на Артура. Тот довольно ухмылялся и не спеша отдрачивал Мерлину, ни разу не отведя глаз от его лица.

— Да… — выдохнул Мерлин, наслаждаясь прикосновениями.

— Хорошо тебе? — лениво проговорил Артур, мерно двигая рукой туда-сюда, — Хорошо же. Мерлин, руки убери. Смотри на меня.

Он не мог не смотреть. Такой Артур — ленный, властный, игривый, — вызывал желание чуть ли не до боли. Мерлин не чувствовал пальцев, рот бессильно глотал воздух через раз, движения артуровой руки стали чувствоваться болезненно остро, хорошо, хотелось больше, быстрее, резче…

— Смотри на меня, Мерлин, — снова повторил Артур, когда Мерлина бросило в дрожь, а глаза начали закатываться сами собой. Тело скрутило жаркой судорогой, будто бы подхватило волной и сразу же отпустило, кровь забилась в ушах. Мерлин кончил, издав задушенный стон. Артур смотрел на то, на его руку окропляет чужое семя, а потом притянул Мерлина к себе, не дав откинуться на землю.

— Понравилось? — негромко промолвил он, поглаживая его по бедру.

— Ну ты и задница, — пролепетал Мерлин из вредности.

Грудь Артура затряслась от смеха.

— Ну как знаешь, — легко отмахнулся он, а потом поднес перепачканную спермой ладонь к своему рту и, с весельем глядя на Мерлина, облизал ее.

Мерлин убито застонал, пихнув Артура в бок. 

— Не пытайся меня больше дразнить, Мерлин, — пропел Артур. — Противопоставить ты мне все равно ничего не можешь.

— Как скажешь, сир, — кивнул Мерлин, — Я сделаю все, как ты захочешь.

— Мерлин…

— Да, сир?

— Не начинай то, чего не сможешь закончить. Не объявляй войну, если не уверен, что победишь.

— Быть может, я хочу сдаться?

Артур снова поцеловал его, руками скользя по спине и животу. 

— В таком случае, ты все сделал правильно.

Но горечь оставалась — сбежать и скрыться от нее не получалось.

— Не думай, — повторял Артур изо дня в день — лаская, целуя, утыкаясь носом в макушку и засыпая, обернувшись вокруг Мерлина так, чтобы между ними не осталось никакого расстояния вообще.

— Уж с этим я справлюсь, — смеялся Мерлин и закрывал глаза. Сны о будущем ему сейчас почти не снились, и он не знал, почему, но был рад этому. К чему думать о том, что произойдет, если все равно ничего не изменить? А сейчас рядом был Артур — молодой, живой и теплый. Камелот расцветал под его правлением, и Мерлин внушал себе, что ему не жаль.

Ты сделаешь его бессмертным, твердил Мерлин, и он продлится на века. Ты не сможешь его спасти, но сбережешь память о нем — так помни.

И Мерлин запоминал.

***

К летнему солнцестоянию двор потрясла новость — Ланселот, отправленный Артуром на границу с месячным дозором, вернулся оттуда с молодой женой — леди Элейной. Прознав об этом, Мерлин чуть не уронил в камин книгу заклинаний.

Что, черт возьми, происходило? 

Его забило крупной дрожью. Ради чего было рвать всем вокруг душу? Чтобы потом жениться на леди из чужого края? Эту бессмысленную жестокость он отказывался принимать. 

— Зачем? — лишь спросил он у Гвейна, который обо всем и рассказал.

По Гвейну было видно, что и его распирает возмущение, однако он как-то сдерживался.

— О, друг мой, - усмехнулся он, — ты главного не знаешь.

— Ты о чем? 

— А то, что леди Элейна ждет ребенка. 

— Что?

У Мерлина будто бы землю выбило из-под ног.

Гвейн заулыбался — плохой улыбкой, злой. Будучи порядочным бабником, измен он однако не терпел, ибо сам был бастардом. 

— Папаша мой, — рассказал он однажды, изрядно напившись и пребывая не в духе, — король Лот, вообще щедр был на любовь. Если б пришлось раздать каждому его ублюдку по куску земли, то запестрела бы Лотия, как лоскутное одеяло. Я не намерен служить королю, думающему не верхней головой. Нет ничего хуже блядства, Мерлин, хотя бы потому, что страдают от него в первую очередь дети.

Гвейн рос как трава в чистом поле — без присмотра и заботы. Наверное, поэтому он и привязался так к Бедиверу.

— Видишь ли, заезжал Ланселот в гости к одному лорду, — пояснил Гвейн, сверкая своими темными звериными глазами, — И принялся привычно напиваться, спасаясь от мук совести. Я был с Лансом уже в этих краях, видел эту леди — она пару лет как безнадежно была в него влюблена. Ну вот и случилось у них все, у него — от вина и горя, у нее — от большой любви. 

— И после этого он должен был на ней жениться, — пролепетал Мерлин, все еще с трудом осознавая происходящее. 

— А что ему еще делать? И вот знаешь, с Ланса еще станется подумать, что все хорошо получилось, — усмехнулся Гвейн, — Ведь теперь он перестал быть обузой для Гвен. Видишь ли, отняв ее у Артура, он сделал ее изгоем и испортил ей жизнь. Благороден наш друг Ланселот, не так ли?

Мерлин отчаянно замотал головой — все напоминало какой-то дурной сон. И черт, как же в духе Ланса было забивать себе голову подобными выводами.

Плюнув, он достал из шкафа бутылку вина и плеснул им с Гвейном. 

— Гвен уж точно так не думает, — сказал Мерлин, отпив из кубка. — И никогда не простит.

— Да, — кивнул Гвейн. — В отличие от Ланса Гвен не такая дура.

Ланселот уже дважды от Гвен отказался. Третьего раза она не допустит. 

Мерлин увидел ее вечером того же дня. Дворцовые слуги отшатывались от нее, как от прокаженной, но она будто и не видела — шла уверенно, приосанясь, только лишь поджимала губы. 

Он не знал, подойти ли к ней, а если и да, то что сказать? 

Она решила за него.

— Радуешься тому, что мне больно? — спросила Гвен с горечью в голосе.

— Нет, — честно ответил Мерлин. То, что случилось с Гвен, не заслуживал никто.

— В замке болтают, что я такая глупая — предпочесть королю рыцаря. И да — я глупая, но не из-за этого, — она нервно передернула плечами. — Я просто поверила не тому человеку. И просто человек, которого я любила, любил меня меньше.

Он _слишком_ тебя любил, хотел сказать Мерлин, но так и не сказал. 

Гвен вдруг посмотрела Мерлину прямо в глаза и слабо улыбнулась.

— Я поступала трусливо и неправильно, я знаю. Но в одном я была честной — в том, кого люблю больше. Просто иногда этого недостаточно.

— Ты права, — прошептал Мерлин. 

И когда Артур и Гвен заговорили одними и теми же словами?..

***

Он шел к Артуру с тяжелым сердцем. За Круглым столом говорили о новой войне и королевской женитьбе. Жара, слухи и осознание того, что все в одночасье рухнуло, давило и рвало.

Артур стоял у окна спиной к двери. Услышав, что Мерлин зашел, он медленно повернулся.

— Я смотрел на стройку, — объяснил он. — А у тебя все схвачено.

На опушке рубили деревья для срубов, и стук топоров доходил даже до королевских палат.

Мерлин кивнул, принимая похвалу. Он не мог заставить себя выдать хотя бы один звук. Артур намерено говорил не о том.

— Возможно, с войной удастся повременить до конца лета. В конце концов, нужен же Камелоту и армии хороший урожай? — наконец сказал он.

Или не о том говорят они оба — оттягивая неизбежное. 

Артур помолчал, а потом подошел к Мерлину, застыв на расстоянии шага.

— Возможно, до войны и не дойдет, — пожал плечами он.

Они оба в это не верили.

— Возможно, — согласился Мерлин.

Прошел почти год, осознал он, почти год с того дня, как Артур обо всем узнал, с того дня, как он стал королем, пусть и не на бумаге. Почему-то, Мерлину казалось, что прошло много больше.

Артур сделал тот единственный шаг, что разделял их, провел кончиками пальцев по мерлиновой щеке и поцеловал, быстро, сладко и неглубоко.

— Я тебя люблю, — сказал он, отстранившись на пару дюймов. — Я все ждал, когда же до тебя дойдет, но ты так и не понял.

Мерлин застыл, скованный весом этих слов.

— Ты все думал, — продолжал Артур, — что ты замена и отвлечение, что я сам не знаю, что творю, но я знал, я хотел именно тебя из всех людей. Я выбрал тебя вопреки всему. Но в голове у тебя все идея о том, что я стану легендой, а у легендарного короля должна быть королева. Что ж. Она будет, раз ты хочешь.

— И кто же? — спросил Мерлин, с трудом справляясь с голосом. 

— Гвиневра. Я сделал ей предложение, и она согласилась.

Мерлин уставился в пол, пытаясь совладеть с собой.

— И это правильное решение? — то была не ревность — логичный вопрос, учитывая то, что происходило между Артуром и Гвен до сих пор, — и Артур это понимал.

— Да, — кивнул он. — Теперь она не повторит прошлых ошибок. 

Предательство и горе меняли людей, делая их мудрее. 

— Тогда я рад за вас, Ваше Величество, — сказал Мерлин, выпрямился и отступил от Артура. — Пусть брак ваш будет счастливым.

Артур моргнул и слабо улыбнулся.

— Так и будет, — сказал он, но ждало их иное — годы…

Мерлин не хотел видеть этого. Хватало и того, что у них будет время.

— Можешь идти, — разрешил Артур.

Мерлин знал, что не сегодня, так через день или неделю, Артур снова потребует его к себе, и он придет — не сможет не прийти, так же как Артур не сможет отнять от него рук. Что они не отпустят, останутся вместе и врастут друг в друга, как врастают друг в друга деревья, растущие рядом, а потом и не знающие, как существовать порознь. Что они будут прятаться всю жизнь, отводить взгляд, а потом заниматься любовью до самого утра. Что даже такая любовь втихомолку покажется им лучше жизни врозь.

Но то было будущее. Сейчас же душу рвало на куски, а сердце трещало от боли.

— Как скажете, Ваше Величество, — сказал он и ушел, мягко прикрыв за собой дверь.

Потому что каждый из них делал то, что должен.

 

**Эпилог**

То была королевская свадьба — пышная и громкая, словно бы и не свадьба вовсе, а охота — с завывающим лаем гончих и лошадьми с пеной на губах.

Артур целовал краснеющую молодую жену, и менестрели слагали стансы о красоте ее глубоких, словно море глаз, и силе ее сияющей улыбки. То была уже не Гвен — королева Гвиневра. Артур смеялся и все держал ее за руку, не в силах сдержать нежность, убирал тяжелый локон со лба и ласкал бархатную кожу щек.

Вино текло рекой, в нос бил аромат жареной дичи, золотом отливали венцы царской четы, поздний летний закат и знамена Камелота. Мерлин видел будто бы не во сне, а наяву — и алые плащи рыцарей, и взгляд Ланселота — трезвый, да разве ж кто-то не пьет на свадьбах? — и усмешку Гвейна, и другой закат — через годы, тот самый, последний, который Артур встретит на берегу озера. 

Но ведь это не сон, вспомнил Мерлин, то будет.

Артур проведет всю жизнь с мечом в руке, и Камелоту не видать ни года без войны. Боги не подарят королевской чете ребенка, и покроется пылью забытая в восточном крыле колыбель. Сэр Гвейн одолеет Зеленого Рыцаря, оставив себе на память его пояс. И Бедивер — тот самый мальчишка, что зачаровывал сейчас чашки и тарелки, заставляя их кружиться в танце, — он вернет Экскалибур Леди озера, приняв его из слабеющих артуровых рук.

Это исток, понял Мерлин. Непонятно откуда взявшийся ветер полоскал полы его черных одежд. Это начало легенды. Той самой, в которой Король Былого и Грядущего станет величайшим из живущих и умрет, оставив свое королевство на растерзание иноземцев. Той самой, в которой Гвиневру назовут не вернейшей из жен, а Ланселот отречется от своей рыцарской чести во имя ее любви. Той самой, в конце которой сам Мерлин останется совсем один, оплакивая своего ушедшего короля.

Будущее началось, и никто из них не смог бы его изменить, но Мерлин этим сумел воспользоваться.

Это твое бессмертие, подумал Мерлин, глядя на Артура, твоя история и твоя легенда. И ты будешь жить до тех пор, пока хватит на это моих сил и моей любви — вечно. 

Всегда.


End file.
